The fourth great shinobi world war
by Ryusei Aki
Summary: [HIATUS] "Karena aku temanmu, Sasuke. dan akan selalu menjadi temanmu.."/ Roda takdir berputar dan mempertemukan 2 orang yang pernah di pilihnya untuk saling membunuh. Apakah ada yang akan merenggang nyawa hari ini? UPDATE! RnR Please...
1. On'nanoko?

HALLO MINNA SAN…!

Saiia author baru di sini…. Tapi dah berani upload

Fic gaje, so, reader harap maklum yah

Kalau menemukan berbagai keanehan yang

Tidak manusiawi-?- di sini…..

OK… langsung mulai…

"ACTION….."

Lembaga perfilman -?-mempersembahkan…..

**The fourth**** Great Shinobi World War**

.

.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

The fourth Great Shinobi World War © Meika-chan

**Warnings** : Female Naru, OOC, gaje, typo

(di usahakan misstypo)

**Pairing** : Sasuke Uchiha X Naruto Uzumaki

**Genre ** : Romance, Adventure .. bener g' sih…? (di lempar)

**Summary** : Madara berhasil menangkap kyubi…!

Rencana Tsuki no me tinggal selangkah

Inikah akhir dari dunia…?

My first Fanfic,,,, enjoy…

**Chapter 1**

_Flashback_:

"PEREMPUAN…." Teriak seorang bocah berambut kuning keemasan yang mempunyai sepasang mata sebiru laut pada sesosok pria yang mempunyai warna rambut dan mata yang sama dengannya.

"Itu benar Naruto" jawab pria yang juga mengenakan jubah dengan tulisan Yondaime Hokage.

Anak bernama Naruto kembali protes "Tapi bagaimana mungkin tousan? Aku ini laki-laki, mana mungkin…"

"Maafkan tousan Naruto, itu terjadi karena kyubi yang di fuin di tubuhmu, pada waktu itu kekuatan cakramu kalah denngan kyubi. Sehingga membuatmu menjadi laki-laki untuk sementara. Tetapi dominasi cakra kyubi perlahan luntur seiring waktu, sehingga …" ucapan sang Hokage terputus.

Dia memandang mata biru putra-putri-nya yang identik dengannya.

Mata itu masih di hinggapi dengan keterkejutan dan rasa ingin tahu yang mendalam, seolah meminta penjelasan di setiap tatapannya.

"Sehingga apa tousan?" Naruto berkata setenang mungkin, dia bahkan ragu apakah benar dia ingin mengetahui kelanjutan perkataan tousannya .

Sang Yondaine menatap wajah putrinya dengan tatapan sendu. Sambil menghela nafas dia berkata "Sehingga perlahan lahan kau akan kembali ke wujudmu sebagai perempuan. Karena cakra kyubi perlahan tergeser oleh kekuatanmu yang terus bertambah.

"."Kapan…" bisik Naruto, kepalanya sudah terlalu pusing untuk menerima semua kenyataan ini. Dia berfikir sampai kapan dia akan berwujud laki-laki, namun tak sanggup menanyakan pada tousannya.

Seolah dapat membaca pikiran anaknya Yondaime berkata "Sampai usiamu 17 tahun. Itu batas waktu kakuatan kyubi. "Maafkan tousan Naruto, tousan sudah membuatmu tertimpa banyak penderitaan".

Naruto pun memandang pada mata biru sang Hokage. Dari mata itu, Naruto dapat melihat penyesalan dan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Melihat itu, seulas senyumpun tergambar di wajah manisnya. "Bukan salah tousan, mungkin memang takdir yang senang mempermainkanku". Walau begitu, tetesan-tetesan bening tetap mengalir dari kedua mata langit itu.

Mata sang Yondaime terbelalak dan ia pun segera mendekap sang putri yang tengah rapuh. "Maafkan tousan Naruto, maafkan tousan…"

Naruto balas mendekap tousannya, mencoba mencari kekuatan dan ketenangan yang dibawanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku tousan? Apa Kami sama begitu membenciku? Apa penderitaanku kurang?" Naruto terus meracau di pelukan tousannya.

Sang Hokage hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya, mencoba memberikan kekuatan pada putrinya yang tengah rapuh itu,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sepasang mata saphire itu terbuka. Menatap langit yang berwarna sama dengannya.

Mencoba mengusir ingatan yang mengganggu. Gadis itu bangkit dari tempatnya berbaring di suatu bukit yang penuh lily, tempatnya bersantai untuk menatap langit.

Gadis? Ya, gadis itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Ninja yang dikenal sebagai pahlawan konoha dan jinchuriki kyubi.

Sudah 2 bulan lamanya dia mengembara meninggalkan desa. Dan sudah selama itu pula dia menjalani kehidupannya sebagai perempuan. Sebagai seorang gadis.

Kembali teringat olehnya percakapan dengan Godaime Hokage 2 bulan lalu, saat dirinya memutuskan pergi dari konoha, untuk menghadapi takdirnya.

_Flashback_:

"Kenapa harus pergi?" Tsunade menatap bocah di hadapannya.

"Baachan kan tahu sendiri alasannnya, kenapa harus Tanya?" ujar Naruto santai. Sambil menatap pemandangan sore hari di konoha melalui jendela di ruang Hokage.

"Aku serius Naruto! Ini bukan main-main" Sang Hokage mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

Kedua tangannya tertaut di depan wajahnya, dan mata coklatnya tak lepas dari wajah bocah pirang di sampingnya.

Naruto tetap bergeming di tempatnya, setelah merasakan tatapan sang Hokage semakin tajam,, perlahan ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan membalas tatapan sang Hokage.

"Aku juga serius baachan, kau pikir mudah terus di sini sementara besok aku menjadi perempuan? Kau pikir mudah langsung berhadapan dengan teman-temanku yang pastinya akan langsung meminta penjelasan yang aku sendiri tak tahu bagaimana penjelasan itu? Kau pikir itu mudah baachan? Itu sama sekali tidak mudah" ujar Naruto tenang.

Namun getar dalam suaranya tak dapat di sembunyikan. Sang Godaime menghela nafas dan akhirnya bangkit dari kursinya untuk memeluk bocah kesayangannya.

Naruto langsung membalas pelukan sang Hokage. Berusaha meredam kesedihan yang menyeruak didadanya dan menangis tanpa suara.

"Maafkan aku Naruto, aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu, namun diluar sana sangat berbahaya, apalagi kau sendirian, tapi, jika itu maumu akan ku ijin kan kau pergi" Naruto pun melepas pelukannya dan menatap mata sang Hokage dengan mata berbinar. Betapa suasana hatinya sangat mudah berubah, Tsunade pun kagum akan hal ini.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat" perkataan itu sukses membuat naruto memajukan bibir bawahnya .

"Apa?" katanya jengkel.

"Berjanjilah kau akan pulang hidup-hidup" Tsunade berkata sambil menatap tajam bocah di hadapannya.

Mendengar itu, Naruto pun mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

"Tentu baachan, aku tak kan mati semudah itu. Dan terimakasih untuk semua kebaikanmu" Naruto menghela nafas, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya "Aku pamit" ujarnya sambil membungkukkan badan.

Kemudian berbalik dan hendak meninggalkan ruangan Tsunade.

"Tunggu dulu bocah, aku punya hadiah ulang tahunmu. Tapi jangan di buka sekarang, bukalah saat kau genap berusia 17 tahun".sang Hokage tersenyum sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak yang terbungkus kertas berwarna orange.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya,

'apa itu?' batinnya.

Namun dia hanya mengangguk, lalu mengambil kotak itu dan segera meninggalkan ruangan sang Hokage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seulas senyum pun tergambar di wajah Naruto saat mengingat kenangan itu. Itu adalah hari terakhirnya di konoha.

Malam setelah pertemuan itu, dia langsung pergi dari ia tahu,

Hokagenya nenyebarkan cerita bahwa dirinya sedang menjalankan misi khusus rahasia dari Hokage yang memakan waktu berbulan-bulan.

Atau setidaknya itulah anggapan teman-temannya. Dan pagi harinya saat usianya genap 17 tahun, dia terbangun dan mendapati rambutnya telah memanjang sepinggang. Tangannya yang sedikit mengecil dan menjadi lebih halus, beserta dadanya yang kini membesar.

Dia ingat betul bagaimana perasaannya pagi itu. Sedih, kecewa, dan yang paling mendominasi adalah syok yang tak kunjung mereda. Bulir-bulir air mata pun kembali mengaliri wajahnya.

Dia lalu memeluk kedua lengannya berharap mampu menenangkan hatinya. "KYUBI SIALAN…!" Jeritnya frustasi saat itu.

Naruto tertawa kecil, jika mengingat hari itu, seharian dia hanya menangis, 'padahal kalau di pikir-pikir, jadi perempuan tidak buruk' batinnya.

"**memang tidak buruk, kau saja yang terlalu melebih-lebihkan"** sahut kyubi.

"UWAA…" karena terkejut Naruto pun jatuh dari pohon.

"Gah… Rubah sialan.. jangan seenaknya mengagetkanku dong.." ujar Naruto kesal. **"fu..fu... gomen gaki"**.sahut kyubi.

Naruto sekarang berjalan santai menuju goa yang telah menjadi rumahnya selama seminggu.

Ia mengenakan yukata pendek selutut hadiah dari Tsunade waktu itu.

Yukata itu berwarna orange dengan motif bunga sakura di seluruh permukaannya. Dengan gambar kyubi no kitsune versi asli di bagian punggung dan obi berwarna merah menyala.

Rambut pirang panjangnya di biarkan terurai bebas dan kini tengah di mainkan oleh angin.

"Hei.. rubah tua, menurutmu apakah kita perlu pindah sekarang?" ujarnya sembari memasuki goa yang menjadi rumahnya.

"**Terserah kau sajalah… tapi kau tahu sendiri, kita tak bisa menetap terlalu lama, terlalu berbahaya"** jawab kyubi,

"Hah… padahal aku suka tempat ini" sahut Naruto.

Ya, ia sekarang sudah bisa mengendalikan kyubi, berkat bantuan Kaasannya dan killer bee di pulau surga waktu itu.

Baginya kyubi sekarang sudah menjadi temannya, walaupun kadang rubah itu menyebalkan.

Begitu memasuki goa Naruto langsung bersiap membuat api unggun, namun baru setengah jalan, ia merasakan cakra asing mendekat menuju tempatnya.

"Yare yare… sekarang ya" gumamnya.

Lalu ia membentuk beberapa segel dan bergumam "Shunshin no jutsu". Sekejap dia sudah berada di antara pepohonan.

"Ck.. mendokusei,… hee sejak kapan aku seperti shikamaru?". "Padahal aku belum makan, heh…"

tiba tiba seekor gagak hitam bermata merah sudah berada di sampingnya, melihat itu, Naruto bergumam pelan,

"Hm… gomen Itachi san, pesanmu belum ku sampaikan. Sekarang masih di Iwa, perjalanan ke Ame butuh waktu sekitar 2 hari. Kira-kira, dia di sana tidak ya?"

Naruto masih terus bergumam sambil berlari "Ini akan jadi perjalanan panjang"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Amegakure no sato, Markas Akatsuki_

Seorang pria bertopeng jingga dengan motif lingkaran yang berpusat di mata kirinya tengah berbicara dengan 2 orang yang memakai jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanyanya.

Laki-laki yang berpierching dan berambut orange menutup matanya sejenak , kemudian berkata"Zetsu baru saja melaporkan, kalau ia dan kisame sudah berhasih menangkap kyubi".

"Bagus, terus awasi mereka" jawab sang pria bertopeng. "Apa rencana kita selanjutnya Madara sama?" Tanya wanita yang memakai hiasan origami mawar dirambutnya.

"Kita tinggal menunggu sedikit lagi, dan semuanya akan kembali ke asalnya" jawab Madara sambil bangkit dari kursinya,

"Pein, Konan, segera fuin kyubi, sisanya biar aku yang urus" Madara berkata sambil pergi ke luar.

"Hai Madara sama".

"Aku pergi. Dan tinggal selangkah lagi, rencana Tsuki no me ku, akan segera terwujud" 'Hm…alatnya sudah matang, pengganggu pun sudah beres. Tinggal menangkapnya' batin Madara,

Setelah itu, Madarapun menghilang bersama gemuruh petir.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sesosok pemuda berambut raven bermata onyx tengah berdiri di atap tempat ketiga orang tadi berbicara.

Seulas senyum sinis tergambar di wajah tanpa ekspresinya. "Jadi… Naruto sudah tertangkap…"

To be continued….

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Cut…"

A/N : gmana reader…..?gomen minna san, pasti gaje, tapi harap mklum lah…

Ini fic pertama, jadi, pasti membutuhkan banyak perbaikan di sana sini

So, reader yang baik, review please? Flame juga boleh deh…

Ok…..?

Sasuke : woi… koq gua dikit banget munculnya…?

Author : berisik lo Sas… ntar juga muncul

A/N:Nah… readers n senpai2, ini hasil editan Meika, nggak mengubah isi koq…

Cuma ngilangin typo,,, n bwat FBSN, gimana? Sudah berhentikah typo yang bergentayangan di fic gaje ini…? Thanks so much untuk kritikannya…

Buat para senpai yang minta Meika abdet kilat,,,,

Gomen banget, kayaknya g' bisa, soalnya Mei-chan perlu merangkak ke warnet buat post fic ini, tapi bakal Mei-chan usahain koq…

Next chapter:

"Jadi bagaimana? Sudah kau temukan pasangannya?" Tanya Madara.

"Dengan ini, tinggal kita mulai ritual pembangkitan jyubi, pengendalinya…"

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Sasuke

Kenapa gelap? Kenapa selalu seperti ini? Apakah aku sudah…

"Ani..ki..?"

"Sasuke…"

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Dia itu…."

"Yang harus kau ketahui, kau lah kunci pengendali jyubi yang di persiapkan Madara"

Yak…. Cut…!

See you next chapter….

The end, With Black Rose

Meika chan

REVIEW PLEASE…..


	2. Kanashimi

MINNA SAN…..! MEIKA IS COME BACK….!

(readers: woi…! Berisik tw…!)

(Author pundung di pojokan)

Akhirnya capther 2 update, buat yang nunggu

Puaskan rasa penasaran kalian dengan membaca

Fic saiia (author senyum2 gaje) (reader: gak da yang nunggu kale…

Dasar author kePDan…)

Gomen minna, Mei-chan tidak bisa update kilat…

Salahkan para guru author yang dengan

Seenaknya nyerang-?- Mei-chan dengan

Ribuan PR dan ulangan (dilempar meja)

Mei-chan juga ngucapin arigatou gozaimasu

Buat senpai2 yang udah riviews, karena saiia

Author baru yang butuh banyak masukan… para silent

Readers riviews juga ya…?(ngarep mode:on)

Sasuke :woi author bego, ntar gw munculkan?

Author :pasti Sas… kan elo tokoh fave gw…

Tapi gw lebih cinta ma Itachi san sech…

(peluk2 itachi)

All chara: (cengok)

Sasuke : udahlah readers dari pada

Nungguin author gaje ini langsung aja…

Kamera… rolling… ACTION… !(teriak pake toa masjid)

**The fourth great shinobi world war**

**Disclaimer :**Naruto ©Masashi kishimoto

The fourt great shinobi world war ©meika chan

**Warnings :**Typo, Gaje, fem Naru

Masokisme (di larang di tiru! Menyebabkan kecanduan)

DON'T' LIKE DON'T READ

**Pairing :**Sasuke uchiha X Naruto Uzumaki

**Genre :**Romance and Adventure

( or terserah readers, karena author sendiri

Tidak tau…. (dilempar kursi)

**Chapter 2: kanashimi**

**Amegakure no sato**

Mala m ini hujan kembali turun deras. Seolah sang langit tak pernah kehabisan air matanya. Desa ini terus menangis. Seperti matanya.

Mata onyx milik pemuda berkulit pucat berambut raven. Sasuke uchiha.

Uchiha satu ini memilih tiduran di atap menara yang dianggap rumah dewa, oleh penduduk sekitar. Di tengah guyuran hujan.

Di tengah guyuran tangis sang langit, mata onyx itu tertutup. Sekilas, tampak bahwa Uchiha Sasuke tengah tertidur di bawah guyuran hujan. Namun jika di perhatikan, bulir-bulir bening turut menglir dari kedua mata itu.

Sangat samar, karena kalah oleh guyuran hujan.

Kata orang, saat hujan berarti sang langit tengah menangis. Setidaknya sekarang Sasuke mampu menerima pepatah itu. Karena dirinya kini tengah mengikuti sang langit. Menangis tanpa suara.

Mencoba mencari ketenangan dan kesejukan dari sang hujan. Karena dia lelah. Sasuke lelah menjalani hidupnya. Dirinya lelah balas dendam. Namun, sasuke merasa, hanya dengan balas dendam dia merasa 'hidup'.

Sasuke selalu berkata, jika hatinya sudah lama mati dan tidak merasakan apapun. Padahal, di balik topeng tanpa ekspresinya hatinya selalu menjerit, tak kuat menahan perih yang terus mendera.

Dia sadar, rasa sakit itu dia sendiri yang menciptakan. Dia telah membuang teman-temannya, desanya, bahkan orang yang paling dia sayangi. Anikinya.

'bukan, bukan aku yang telah membunuh aniki. Para petinggi sialan itu yang telah membunuh aniki'. Selalu kata-kata itu. Kata-kata penenang yang bahkan Sasuke yakini kesalahannya. Tapi kata-kata itu telah sedikit menolongnya, dari jerat rasa bersalah yang terus mencekiknya.

Sepasang mata onyx itu terbuka. Sedetik yang lalu, mata itu menyiratkan berbagai emosi. Kesedihan, kemarahan, dan… penyesalan.

Namun begitu dia berkedip semua emosi itu hilang. Seolah yang tadi itu hanya ilusi. Onyx memukau itu, sekarang kosong. Tanpa ekspresi.

Sasuke bangkit dari tempatnya berbaring, dan duduk bersender di dinding atap menara. Tangannya merogoh kantung senjatanya, dan mengambil sebuah kunai. Matanya menatap tajam benda di genggamannya dan melepas handband di tangan kirinya. Sedetik kemudian, kunai itu terayun dan

Crass…

Benda tajam itu telah mengiris kulit pucatnya. Darah segar terus mengalir dari goresan memanjang di tangan kiri sasuke. Mata onyxnya terus menatap darahnya yang telah bercampur dengan hujan.

Wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi, seolah tak merasa sakit oleh luka sedalam itu. Luka baru itu turut menambah koleksi bekas goresan di tangan Sasuke, yang tertutupi oleh handband hitamnya.

Selama ini, setiap malam hujan, Sasuke selalu menambah luka di tangannya. Karena baginya, dengan membuat darah Uchihanya mengalir, dia seakan di ingatkan dengan tujuannya.

Bahwa dia harus hidup untuk membalas dendam. Dan dia hanya hidup untuk membalas dendam. Dengan aliran darahnya pula, dia seakan tahu bagaimana perasaan anikinya saat membantai klannya sendiri. Bagaimana sakitnya, dan bagaimana menyiksanya.

Ritual malam itu, sungguh menjadi candu bagi Sasuke. Candu yang menyakitkan, namun juga memabukkan. Seolah bebannya di kurangi, sedikit demi sedikit. Tapi takkan pernah habis.

"Sasuke kun…" suara manja seorang perempuan berambut merah dan berkaca mata mengintrupsi pikiran Sasuke. Tanpa menoleh pun Sasuke tahu siapa yang memanggilnya, salah satu anggota Taka yang menyebalkan. Karin.

Perempuan itu berjalan perlahan dan kemudian mendudukkan diri di samping Sasuke. Tangannya bersiap meraih lengan Sasuke. Namun matanya terbelalak ketika melihat tangan kiri Sasuke yang terus mengalirkan darah segar.

"Sasuke… tanganmu!" teriaknya tertahan, bersamaan dengan tangannya yang terulur hendak menyentuh luka Sasuke.

"Jangan sentuh". Ucap Sasuke dingin. Tidak, sangat dingin. Nada kemarahan tersirat dari suaranya. Mata onyxnya menatap tajam orang di depannya, karena telah berani menggangu ritual malamnya.

Mendengar suara Sasuke yang sedingin es itu, membuat Karin sedikit bergidik. Dan langsung menyampaikan maksud kedatanganya, sebelum sang Uchiha bungsu itu meledak.

"Sasuke kun… Madara sama memanggilmu. Dia bilang ada_" sebelum Karin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke langsung bangkit dan meloncat ke bawah. Meninggalkan Karin yang menatapnya sebal.

"Dasar masokis dingin berhati es". Gerutunya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Konohagakure no sato, Ruangan Hokage**

Godaimae hokage kini tengah mengernyit membaca gulungan di hadaannya. Dia merasa, masalah kian hari kian menumpuk.

Mulai dari persekutuan dengan lima Kage yang mulai memburuk, Madara dan perang tidak jelas yang di buatnya, ransum perang dan sumber daya manusia berkualitas di Konoha yang mulai menipis, hingga bocah kesayangannya a.k.a Uzumaki Naruto yang tidak ada kabarnya.

Untuk yang masalah terakhir, Tsunade merasa bahwa itu adalah masalah terumitnya. Bagaimana tidak? Para tetua sudah mulai menanyakan kapan Naruto akan kembai,, padahal sang Hokage sudah menjelaskan alasan perginya Naruto.

Mereka dengan seenaknya berkata, bahwa fakta Naruto adalah seorang gadis itu bukan hal besar. Padahal hal itu hanya di ketahui oleh beberapa orang saja.

Sang Godaime menghela nafas lelah. Tsunade bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke jendela yang sedang menyuguhkan pemandangan sang mentari yang mulai beranjak ke barat.

Bayangan demi bayangan akan perang besar ke tiga dunia shinobi, kembali menghantui pikirannya. "perang lagi, heh…" gumamnya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk," jawab Tsunade.

Begitu pintu terbuka, muncul lah Sakura, Sai, Neji dan Kakashi.

"Godaime sama, kami mau melaporkan misi kami." Ujar Sakura.

"Bagaimana?." Tanya Tsunade tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tidak ada pergerakan mata-mata dari Iwagakure yang mendekat ke Konoha, kami sudah mengecek sampai perbatasan Iwa dan Kusagakure. Mungkin saja itu hanya gertakan mereka." Kali ini Kakashi yang menjawab.

"Mungkin saja itu memang hanya gertakan. Tapi Iwa merupakan satu-satunya desa yang menolak aliansi ke lima kage. Ada kemungkinan mereka bekerja sama dengan Akatsuki. Dan tidak hanya Iwa, Kumogakure kelihatannya juga masih dendam pada Konoha, sedang Kirigakure masih belum jelas kabarnya. Saat ini, hanya Sunagakure yang dapat kita percaya." Ujar Tsunade, 'Makin buruk saja, ini akan sulit tanpa bantuannya' batinnya.

"Baiklah, aku beri kalian istirahat satu hari. Setelah itu, ada misi untuk kalian." Sang Godaime berkata sambil menegak sakenya.

"Ha'I" jawab keempatnya. Dan kemudian berbalik meninggalkan ruangan itu,

"Sensei…" Sakura berkata setelah ke tiga rekannya pergi.

"Ya, Sakura? Ada apa?" Tanya Tsunade sambil menatap mata emerald muridnya.

"Naruto… apa dia baik-baik saja? Ini sudah 2 bulan lebih sejak kepergiannya. Dan hanya misi khusus tingkat SS saja yang memakan waktu begitu lama. Sebenarnya, misi apa yang sedang dia kerjakan?" Tanya Sakura. Nada kekhawatiran terdengar jelas di perkataanya.

Sang Godaime manghela nafas sebelum menjawab perkataan muridnya. "Sakura, aku tahu kau khawatir dengan Naruto. Tapi misi yang dilakukan Naruto adalah misi rahasia tingkat SS. kau tahu sendiri, kalau aku tak bisa memberi tahumu. Aku percaya, kalau bocah itu baik-baik saja."

"Jadi benar misi tingkat SS? tapi_" suara Sakura naik 1 oktaf mendengar ini. Tapi sang Hokage memotong perkataannya.

"Sakura! Apa kau tidak percaya pada kemampuan Naruto? Dia tidak selemah itu. Dan sebaiknya kau istirahat, kau pasti lelah karena misi ini." Suara sang Hokage meninggi.

Sakura mengernyit mendengar perkataan senseinya. Namun dia tahu, emosi sang Hokage sedang naik. Sehingga dia menekan rasa penasarannya dan membungkuk dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Tsunade lagi-lagi menghela nafas. Dia tahu, tidak seharusnya melampiaskan rasa kesalnya pada muridnya. Namun kebiasaan muridnya yang selalu ingin tahu membuatnya kesal.

'Kebenaran ini tidak boleh bocor.' Batinnya, 'Hanya aku,Jiraiya, sandaime dan tetua, serta Minato dan Kushina yang tahu bahwa Naruto adalah perempuan… lalu seorang lagi, Kapten ANBU itu…'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Amegakure no sato, markas akatsuki**

Hujan masih mengguyur desa ini dengan deras. Hawa dingin tak lupa di sebarkan sang hujan pada manusia di bawahnya.

Namun kedua orang di sebuah menara tempat sang dewa desa tinggal, tampak tak ter pengaruh dengan hawa dingin hujan.

Mereka tengah sibuk berdiskusi, atau lebih tepatnya , seorang pria ber topeng tengah berbicara pada seseorang berambut raven di depannya. Madara dan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana matamu? Apakah kau kesakitan?." Tanya Madara.

Sasuke yang masih basah kuyup setelah turun dari atap, hanya bergeming. Mata onyxnya tetap memandang hujan di luar. Seolah dia belum puas menikmati guyuran hujan.

"Baik." Jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Bukan dia takut menatap Madara, dia hanya jengah. Karena yang dia lihat di balik topeng itu adalah Sharingan kebanggaannya. Yang tersohor kehebatannya dan keterkutukannya. Seperti dirinya.

Madara masih menatap bocah di hadapannya. 'jembatanku menuju perdamaian abadi, padahal aku mengincar kakaknya, tapi, takdir tak berpihak padaku' batinnya. 'tinggal selangkah lagi. Lihatlah tousan, pada akhirnya memang aku yang bisa_'

Batinannya terputus oleh suara Sasuke. "Aku mau keluar" ucap Sasuke sambil meraih Kusanaginya.

"Mau ke mana?" Tanya Madara.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

"Hah…. Mereka berdua memang mirip. Ah… tidak, dia memang persis dengan Itachi, hanya pola pikir dan kemampuannya yang berbeda.

Begitu Sasuke menghilang di balik pintu, muncul seseorang wajah seperti hiu di samping Madara.

"Bagaimana Kisame? Sudah kau temukan pasangannya?" Tanya Madara tanpa menoleh.

"Gomenasai Madara sama. Dia sangat licin, bahkan cakranya pun tak terdeteksi." Jawab Kisame.

"Sudah ku duga. Kyubi memang hebat. Tak apa, sekarang kita mulai saja ritual pembangkitan jyubi."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sinar mentari senja kini mulai merambat meninggalkan hutan. Namun cahaya jingga lembutnya masih tetap menimpa sungai kecil di tengah hutan. Membuat sang sungai berkilau oleh sinarnya.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang kini tengah duduk di tepi sungai. Lengan yukatanya digulung hingga siku, dan zori hitamnya tergeletak di sampingnya. "Hm… tumben di sini cerah. Padahal biasanya selalu hujan." Gumamnya.

Mata biru langitnya menatap sendu langit yang berwarna jingga. Sedangkan kaki-kaki kecilnya sibuk bergerak memainkan air sungai di bawahnya.

"Kira-kira dia di mana ya? Padahal sudah 2 hari aku di sini, tapi belum ketemu juga. Huft.. menyebalkan." Ujarnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"**Dasar bocah. Kau pikir Ame ini desa kecil?"** sahut sebuah suara di tubuhnya. Kyubi. Naruto sekarang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan Kyubi yang menyahut tiba-tiba.

"Siapa yang bilang? Aku Cuma bilang sudah 2 hari tapi belum menemukannya kan? Dasar Rubah tua." Balas Naruto.

"**Yang penting kau harus hati-hati bocah. Ini daerah musuh, terlebih mereka menggunakan hujan untuk memeriksa cakra. Jika sampaikelepasan kau bisa langsung di tangkap."**

"Hai… Hai… tapi ada kau yang bisa menyamarkan cakraku kan?" jawab Naruto santai.

"**Pokoknya kau harus hati-hati, aku belum mau mati karena bocah bodoh sepertimu."** Geram kyubi.

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar rubah tua sialan…. Kalau bukan karena_" perkataan Naruto terpotong.

'Hah… cakra ini? Akhirnya…' batin Naruto.

"Kyubi, samarkan cakraku sekarang juga" ujarnya cepat sambil memakai zorinya dan berabjak dari situ.

Seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dengan mata onyx menawan tengah berjalan santai. Mata onyxnya memandang kosong ke depan. Di tangan kanannya tergenggam seikat Lyli putih.

Bunga di tanganya masih meneteskan sisa-sisa hujan semalam. Pertanda baru saja di petik. Pemuda itu terus berjalan kedalam hutan. Menuju sebuah sungai kecil yang biasa di datanginya.

Setelah sekian lama, sungai yang di tuju akhirnya menampakkan wajahnya. Sungai itu kecil. Namun keindahanya tak perlu di ragukan lagi.

Pancaran sinar jingga lembut yang menimpanya, membuatnya tampak berkilau. Seolah hamparan topaz di lautan hijau. Bunga warna warni di sampingnya kian mempercantik wajah sang sungai.

Namun keindahan itu tertutupi oleh lebat pepohonan yang hanya berjarak 2 meter dari tepi sungai. Membuatnya tak terjamah oleh manusia awam.

Sasuke duduk di tepi sungai dan melepas zorinya. Setelah itu dia pun mencelupkan kedua kakinya kedalam pelukan dingin sang sungai.

Tangan kananya terulur, menghanyutkan Lyli putih yang di bawanya. Untuk mengenang dia yang sudah tiada, dia… "Aniki…"nya.

KRAK…

Suara ranting terinjak membuat perhatian Sasuke teralih. 'kenapa aku tak merasakan kehadirannya? Cakranya pun tak terasa.' Batinnya. "Keluar. Aku tahu kau di sana." Ujar Sasuke sambil memakai zorinya.

Dan dari balik pepohonan, Sasuke dapat melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang bermata biru berjalan ke arahnya.

"Siapa kau" Ucap Sasuke tanpa nada bertanya.

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Sasuke." Ujarnya.

"Akhirnya kau ku temukan juga. Capek tahu muter-muter 5 negara untuk mencarimu." Gerutu sang gadis.

Sasuke masih bergeming. 'Kenapa dia mencariku? Aku yakin dia bukan salah satu ANBU konoha atau yang lain.' Batinnya.

Merasa di acuhkan gadis di depannya pun semakin kesal. "Gah kau memang menyebalkan ya? Setidaknya hargai usahaku untuk mencarimu dong…" Suaranya kini naik satu oktaf.

"ah ya…" gadis itu tiba-tiba tersenyum. Seolah kemarahannya sedetik yang tadi hanya ilusi. Sedang Sasuke? Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. 'Gadis bodoh… mirip dengan Naruto' batinnya.

"Aku ada pesan dari Itachi san untukmu." Perkataan gadis itu sukses membuat sasuke membelalakkan matanya. Tangannya menarik kusanagi dan sekejap kemudian sudah berada di belakang sang gadis dengan pedang teracung tepat di leher tannya.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang Itachi? Katakan." Suara Sasuke kini berubah. Nada penasaran terdengar jelas di suaranya.

Gadis di depannya tetap berwajah tenang. Tak ada rasa takut sedikit pun yang tergambar di wajah manisnya.

"Oh ayolah Sasuke… kau memang brengsek ya?" gumam sang gadis dengan nada mengejek yang tak di sembunyikan.

Sasuke menggoreskan pedangnya ke leher tan sang gadis. Membuat goresan memanjang di sana. "katakan atau kau mati." Geram Sasuke dingin.

"gah… kau memang suka kekerasan ya? Baiklah, kita sparring dulu sebentar." Dan sang gadis pun menghilang dan muncul di belakang Sasuke dengan kunai teracung di leher pucatnya.

"Bgaimana? Shunshin no jutsu ku bagus bukan?" Tanya sang gadis. 'Jadi dia ninja? Boleh juga.' Batin Sasuke. Seulas seringaian tergambar di wajahnya.

Entah kenapa, dengan gadis di belakangnya Sasuke merasa nyaman. Sehingga dia tidak perlu menyembunyikan perasaannya di balik topeng stoicnya.

Melihat senyum atau lebih tepatnya seringaian Sasuke, gadis itu tersenyum dan langsung menggores kunainya ke leher pucat di depannya. Poff. Kagebunshin.

"Kau akan mati di sini atau katakan yang aku mau dan pergi dari sini." Ujar Sasuke yang sekarang duduk tenang di atas pohon.

"Jangan remehkan aku brengsek." Ujarnya sambil membentuk segel.

Tangan kanannya kini telah berubah berwarna putih. Tangn itu sekarang terarah ke pohon tempat Sasuke duduk. _"Jyukaikoutan!"_

Pohon yang diduduki Sasuke dengan cepat melilit tubuhnya. 'Dia bisa mokuton? Dia bukan ninja biasa.' Batin Sasuke.

"Cih" tangan kanan Sasuke kini membentuk chidori dan menebas pohon yang melilitnya. 'siapa dia sebenarnya?'

Sasuke kini berjalan kearah gadis itu. "Aku tidak akan main-main. Katakan atau kau mati." Mata pemuda itu kini telah berubah_. Mangenkyo sharingan._

"Maju Sasuke." Dan sang gadis pun maju dengan kunai tergenggam menerjang pemuda di hadapannya.

Kedua remaja itu saling serang mengadu ninjutsu dan hijutsu masing-masing. Hingga mereka tak menyadari sang langit yang telah menggelap.

"hah… hah…" 'sial, dia kuat sekali'. Sasuke merasa jika cakranya sudah menipis. Dan dia yakin gadis di hadapannya pun demikian.

Hutan di sekitar mereka telah berubah menjadi padang lapang karena dahsyatnya pertarungan itu. Walaupun sang gadis berkata Cuma sparring, namun dia di serang pemuda di depannya dengan kekuatan penuh.

Sehingga dia pun tak segan mengeluarkan jutsu-jutsu terdasyatnya untuk membalas serangan sang pemuda.

"Gah… Sasuke baka. Bukannya aku bilang Cuma sparring, Kenapa seserius ini? Capek tahu…" Gerutu sang gadis.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak main-main." Balas Sasuke. Dan dia pun bersiap mengeluarkan serangan selanjutnya.

"Ok…OK… aku menyerah" ucap sang gadis. Tangan kanannya mengusap darah di dia pun membentuk segel sambil bergumam, "kuchiyose no jutsu." Poff…

Kemudian muncullah sesosok gagak hitam bermata merah yang kini bertengger di bahunya.

Sasuke terbelalak melihat gagak itu.'itu… tidak mungkin…' Setelah mata sang gagak menangkap bayangan Sasuke, gagak itu terbang cepat kea rah Sasuke dan hancur menjadi sayap.

'ini… genjutsu miliknya.' Dan setelah berfikir begitu, dia pun kehilangan kesadarannya.

"hah…hah… dia memang kuat." Gumam sang gadis berambut pirang sambil menghampiri dan memapah tubuh Sasuke.

To be continued….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N :Gomen minna, chapter ini belum sampai di spoiler yang Meika janjikan.

Mei chan cepex banget ngetiknya sech…

Sasuke : dasar author g' konsisten

Author : diem lo Sas… gue matiin tahu rasa lo…

Nah… readers, review gih… ntar Mei chan beri clue chapter depan deh…

The end,

With the Black roses

Meika chan


	3. Nii san?

READER...!

Gomen updatenya lama...

Mei-chan juga ngucapin makasih banyak buat senpai2

Yang udah review ato ngefave fic author gaje ini…

(author nangis Bombay)

Nah… nie chapter lanjutannya, Enjoy…

ACTION…..!

**The Fourth Great Shinobi World War**

**Disclaimer **: Naruto Mashasi kishimoto

The Fourth Great Shinobi World War Meika-chan

**Warnings** : Fem Naru, OOC, typo, gaje,

De-el-el, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

**Pairing** : Sasuke uchiha X Naruto uzumaki

**Genre** : Romance, Adventure or terserah reader

**Chapter 3: Nii san...?**

**Konohagakure no sato**

Konoha. Begitu mendengar nama desa itu, pasti akan tertuju pada sebuah desa nyaman di dalam rerimbunan pohon. Desa yang terkenal dengan kemakmuran, kekuatan dan kaenekaragaman klan-klan kuat di dalamnya. Desa yang bisa di bilang sempurna dalam negara Hi. Namun tidak pagi ini. Di ruangan khusus petinggi konoha itu, suasana sedang tegang-tegangnya. Atmosfir kemarahan terlihat jelas di ruang Hokage.

BRAK...

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Apa saja yang kalian kerjakan?." Sang hokage nampaknya sedang dalam tahap yang membahayakan.

Terbukti dari rambut pirang panjangnya yang biasanya rapi terkuncir dua, kini tergerai kurang rapi. Dan kimono tidur yang belum sempat di gantinya.

Siapa juga yang tidak kesal? Atau dalam kasus ini 'marah'. Jika pagi buta kau sudah di panggil ke ruang kerja. Padahal semalam baru saja tidur saat jam menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari.

Dan di suguhi... laporan apa ini? "Kenapa bisa ada mata-mata Iwa yang menyusup ke Konoha. Dan kalian tidak sadar? ANBU macam apa kalian? Dan lagi? Dia berhasil berhasil mengambil gulungan peta Konoha? Kalian tahu bukan itu gulungan tingkat SS?"

Sepertinya kemarahan sang Hokage tidak terbendung lagi. Yang pada dasarnya dia sudah kelelahan dan ditambah laporan kehilangan dokumen penting konoha yang di bawa ANBU ini.

Jelas saja kesabaran sang Hokage habis.

Aura kemarahan kini benar benar terpancar dari tubuh sang Hokage. Atau bisa juga di sebut aura membunuh.

Membuat kedua ANBU di hadapannya bergidik ngeri menghadapi pemimpin Konoha saat ini.

"Gomenasai Hokage sama. Kami sudah menjaga ruang penyimpanan dokumen secara ketat. Namun penyusup tersebut berhasil mengelabuhi penjaga dan menyamar menjadi salah satunya. Saat kami sadar dan mencoba untuk menangkapnya, dia berhasil lolos."

Laporan panjang yang hanya berisi berita buruk itu tampaknya sama sekali tidak bisa memperbaiki keadaan.

Kedua ANBU itu tampaknya masih sayang nyawa dan berharap sang Hokage mengerti keadaan mereka, dengan mencoba menjelaskan detail peristiwa pada Hokagenya.

Tsunade menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi di belakangnya. Tangan kanannya memijit-mijit dahinya. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing saat ini. Ini masalah besar.

Gulungan peta konoha bukan gulungan sembarangan. Gulungan itu berisi gambaran lengkap konoha. Beserta setiap jalan rahasia dan tempat persembunyian yang berada di dalamnya.

Jika sampai jatuh ke tangan musuh, tentu mereka dapat menghancurkan Konoha dalam sekejap. Tapi itu masih bisa di atasi. 'oh... aku mohon hanya itu. Jika sampai yang satunya juga' Batin Tsunade.

Dia kini bangkit dari kursinya. Berjalan menuju jendela ruangan untuk menikmati pagi yang tenang di konoha. Agaknya dia sadar, masalah ini harus di selesaikan dengan kepala dingin.

Tapi dua ANBU di depannya tidak demikian. Rasa was-was akan keselamatan nyawanya masih belum hilang. Karena mereka yakin, laporan selanjutnya dapat membangkitkan kembali kemarahan Hokage mereka.

"Tsunade sama_"

"Apakah Cuma gulungan itu yang di ambil?." Potong Tsunade. Tampaknya ANBU ini sedang sial.

"Lie. Tapi juga gulungan... kode pelepasan kekkai dan daftar kekkai pelindung Konoha."

"APA!"

CRANG...

Dan seketika itu, kaca jendela ruang Hokage pecah berkeping-keping. Sang Hokage membalikkan badannya dan memandang kedua ANBU di depannya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Kalau perang ini selesai dan aku masih hidup, kalian orang pertama yang akan kubunuh." Ujarnya dingin.

Well, mungkin tak pantas jika seorang Hokage berkata seperti itu. Terlebih, terhadap dua orang yang memiliki kedudukan penting di dalam ANBU.

Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Kelalaian ANBU ini- atau setidaknya itulah anggapan sang hokage saat ini- memang sudah keterlaluan.

Gulungan daftar kekkai merupakan salah satu gulungan paling penting dan rahasia bagi konoha. Bahkan lebih penting dari pada peta lengkap konoha.

Karena jika musuh hanya mengetahui peta lengkap konoha, serangan musuh masih bisa di ketahui lewat kekkai pelindung. Namun jika kekkai pelindung ini di ketahui, mau bagaimana lagi? Itu sama saja membuka kunci mati.

Dan yang lebih gawatnya, Iwa memang di curigai memulai kerja sama dengan Akatsuki. Artinya akatsuki yang mengincar Naruto kemungkinan dapat menyerang konoha dengan mudah.

Setelah mendengar semua ini, bagaimana mungkin sang Hokage tidak terbakar kemarahan. Kecuali jika hokage konoha ini orang seperti hiruzen sarutobi.

Namun tampaknya kesabaran Tsunade tidak seperti senseinya.

"Hah... kalau begitu, Shizune, segara adakan rapat darurat di kuil Kikyo. Panggil semua petinggi dan ninja tingkat chunin ke atas. Aku tunggu dalam waktu sepuluh menit." Perintah sang Hokage pada shizune yang sedari tadi hanya diam menyaksikan kemarahannya.

"Hai, Tsunade sama." Dan pelayan pengikut setia Tsunade itu langsung melesat pergi.

"Kalian berdua, perintahkan seluruh ANBU memperketat penjagaan gerbang. Tarik semua ninja dalam misi tingkat B ke bawah. Dan suruh taicho kalian untuk ikut rapat."

"Hai godaime sama." Kedua ANBU itu pun ikut melesat pergi.

"Hah... makin buruk saja." Gumam Tsunade sambil berjalan ke luar ruangan menuju kuil Kikyo. Kuil itu tidak jauh dari kantor hokage.

Kuil yang di bangun setelah invansi Pain itu terletak di gunung hokage dan sengaja di pisahkan dari perumahan penduduk.

Begitu memasuki kompleks kuil, pancaran kedamaian dan ketenangannya begitu terasa. Di bagian luar kuil, banyak tumbuh pepohonan dan bunga bunga sakura yang terawat indah. Daun daun yang berserakan menambah kesan sejuk tempat ini.

Kuil yang mempunyai bentuk lantai bulat sempurna ini berdiameter sekitar 19 meteran. Sengaja di buat lebar agar bisa menampung seluruh penduduk jika ada rapat darurat seperti ini.

Mempunyai bentuk atap kerucut beralas segi delapan bertingkat lima, berwarna hijau kecoklatan yang melambangkan lima elemen dalam dunia ninja. Dan di topang oleh delapan tiang berwarna coklat muda berbentuk segi delapan yang melambangkan delapan klan di Konoha. Serta dengan dinding berwarna merah darah yang mengikuti bentuk tiang melambangkan Hi no ishi para penduduk konoha.

Sedang papan nama kuil tergantung di atas dua buah daun pintu berukiran rumit yang menghadap langsung ke matahari terbenam. Tentu saja kuil itu mempunyi arti yang sangat besar bagi konoha.

Begitu melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kuil yang mempunyai warna lantai senada dengan tiangnya itu,akan segera di sambut oleh sebuah ruangan luas yang terkesan nyaman.

Nyaman karena di pagi yang cerah ini sinar matahari mampu menerobos masuk ke dalam kuil melalui dinding kuil yang di bagian atasnya terbuat dari anyaman kayu.

Di arah timur, sebuah meja panjang di letakkan dengan tiga buah kursi di belakangnya- kursi tempat hokage dan dua penasehat konoha- Tepat di bawah lukisan lima Hokage beserta lambang konoha.

Sekilas, tempat itu lebih terlihat seperti aula rapat ketimbang kuil. Namun jika di perhatikan lebih detail, sebuah altar megah berdiri kokoh di belakang meja hokage. Sehingga altar itu tampak seperti baground bagi meja hokage.

Di atas altar itu di letakkan sebuah meja yang berisi papan monumen bagi ninja ninja yang telah gugur. Hampir sama dengan monumen kepahlawanan yang berada di konoha, hanya saja yang ini terbuat dari kayu. Di kanan kirinya terdapat beberapa buket bunga dan tak lupa dua buah lilin yang terus menyala. Yang menambah kesan sakral tempat itu.

Tempat para ninja berdo'a pada dewa mereka.

Tsunade melangkah masuk kedalam kuil yang di tunjuk nya sebagai tempat rapat. Masih kosong memang, karena baru tiga menit terlewat.

'Ini gila, masalah datang bretubi-tubi, jika benar Iwa adalah sekutu akatsuki maka konoha benar-benar terancam. Bisa jadi akan ada invansi ulang yang di lakukan.' Batinnya gusar.

Beberapa menit kemudian, para ninja sudah mulai berdatangan. Di pikiran mereka hanya satu. Keadaan konoha benar benar terancam. Karena rapat di kuil kikyo merupakan rapat besar, yang di adakan hanya untuk keadaan darurat.

Sang hokage menatap para warganya dari tempatnya duduk. Setelah menghela nafas sejenak, Tsunade pun membuka rapatnya.

"Kalian pasti tahu kenapa rapat ini di adakan. Sekarang aku mengumumkan kalau konoha berada dalam kondisi siaga 3."

Beberapa pasang mata terbelalak. Terutama dari para rookie konoha yang baru pertama kali merasakan perang. Namun tak ada yang memberikan pendapat.

Melihat para warganya diam, sang hokage pun melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Iwa berhasil mengambil gulungan rahasia konoha, tepatnya peta dan dan daftar kekkei pelindung. Karena itu, meraka mungkin bisa melakukan invansi mendadak."

Tsunade menghela nafas sejenak. "karena saat ini madara sudah menyatakan perang pada kita, bukan tidak mungkin jika iwa merupakan sekutu mereka."

"Tsunade sama. Jika itu benar, kita dapat di pastikan kalah dalam perang ini." Ujar Kakashi.

Langsung saja semua ninja tegang mendengar ini. "bagaimana Kakashi sensei bisa berfikir begitu? Konoha punya banyak ninja kuat!" sahut sakura.

Banyak ninja yang mengangguk mendengar pendapat ini. Walau itu hanya untuk menutupi ketegangan mereka. Karena semua ninja konoha tahu, sharingan no Kakashi itu memiliki otak cerdas untuk melihat situasi. Dan hampir selalu tepat.

"Tentu saja, karena jika iwa merupakan sekutu akatsuki kita kalah jumlah. Dan mungkin itu masih bisa di atasi dengan ninja ninja yang berkualitas. Namun mereka bukan ninja sembarangan. Jika mereka berjumlah besar dan berkemampuan tinggi, apa yang mampu kita lakukan? Kecuali jika kita memiliki senjata kuat." Jawab Kakashi kalem.

Sama sekali tidak ada rasa panik di suaranya. Seolah tidak peduli jika perkataannya tadi membuat hampir semua orang di ruangan itu tegang.

"Huh... tepat Kakashi. Tapi itu baru dugaan. Kita bisa bergerak dengan aliansi ninja, walau pun hanya Sunagakure. Tapi aku masih berusaha menghubungi Kumo dan Kiri, karena ini bukan hanya masalah konoha saja. Sekarang kita hanya akan memperkuat penjagaan perbatasan." Jawab sang hokage.

Perkataan Tsunade barusan mampu membuat beberapa ninja bernafas lega, namun tak sedikit juga yang berfikir kemungkinan terburuk.

"Baiklah, aku sudah membuat beberapa antisipasi. Bagi ninja yang bertugas, segera laksanakan misi." Tsunade menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perintahnya.

"Kita akan mengambil posisi bertahan. Langkah selanjutnya, akan di pikirkan nanti. Untuk bagian gerbang desa, perkuat penjagaan bersama ANBU. Untuk sementara, tutup gerbang dan jangan biarkan orang asing masuk. Periksa setiap ninja yang baru pulang dari misi. Siapa tahu mata mata. Usahakan meletakkan ninja dengan byakugan di setiap pos. Adakan pemeriksaan berkala untuk mengantisipasi serangan mendadak. Ada pertanyaan?." Sekitar seperempat ninja di ruangan itu berdiri.

"Hyuuga neji. Kau ketua misi ini. Laksanakan." Perintah sang hokage.

"Hai."

Sang hokage melanjutkan perintahnya.

"Bagi ninja berelemen tanah, buat tempat pengungsian baru bagi warga sipil. Manfaatkan gunung hokage, pastikan aman dan kuat. Dan tentu saja mudah di jangkau. Yamato, kau ketuanya."

"Hai"

"Bagi medis nin, siapkan rumah sakit. Antisipasi jika ada penambahan pasien perang. Dan buat juga obat obatan darurat seperti hyorogan dan pil penambah darah."

Kembali, beberapa orang ninja berdiri. "tunggu sakura, kau tetap di sini. Shizune, kau ketua kali ini. Laksanakan."

"Hai"

Di ruangan itu sekarang hanya tinggal beberapa orang saja.

"Sai, Ten ten dan Rock lee. Kalian antarkan gulungan ini pada kazekage, usahakan sampai secepatnya. Dan waspada pada serangan mendadak." Ujar Tsunade sambil menyerahkan gulungan bersegel Konoha pada Sai.

"Kau ketua misi ini." Ujarnya.

"Hai, godaime sama." Jawabnya dan segera pergi bersama team barunya.

"Kau Shikaku, bantu pertahanan gerbang. Dan Guy, bantu team pembuat tempat pengungsian." Perintah Tsunade.

"Hai."

Sekarang di ruangan itu hanya ada tiga orang saja.

"Kakashi, Shikamaru, Anko, kalian bertiga buat strategi perang untuk konoha. Usahakan buat sesedikit mungkin kemungkinan kalah." Ujar sang hokage.

Tak ada sahutan terdengar dari ketiga ninja yang sudah tidak di ragukan lagi kemampuannya itu.

Melihat reaksi yang tidak di harapkan ini, mau tak mau membuat Tsunade menaikkan alisnya.

"Ada pertanyaan?"

Kakashi yang pertama membuka suara. "Godaime sama, tidakkah lebih baik aku berada di garis depan saja?"

"Aku juga tidak terlalu suka berlindung di balik layar." Sahut anko.

"Ck... mendokusei."

"Apa apaan kalian bertiga itu? Kalian aset besar konoha. Ibaratnya, otak konoha ada di tangan kalian. Tidak ada bantahan. Dan satu lagi, ini perintah." Sahut sang hokaaage geram.

Dan, oh... ayolah, ketiganya tentu saja belum ingin mati sekarang. Maka dari itu, hanya satu jawaban yang bisa di berikan.

"Hai."

Tidak seperti para ninja lainya, ketiganya meninggalkan kuil itu tanpa ada rasa semangat. Walaupun misi ini merupakan misi besar, rasanya, lebih mengasikkan jika langsung bertarung dan membunuh satu persatu musuh yang ada.

Hah...

Kuil yang hampir kosong itu sekarang hanya di huni tiga orang petinggi konoha. Sang hokage menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kursi di belakangnya.

'Kenapa bocah itu tidak juga memberi kabar? Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya? Hah.. dasar_'

"Tsunade..." panggilan dari salah satu tetua konoha itu menginterupsi pikiranya.

Tsunade pun menoleh ke arah mantan rekan se tim senseinya itu. Mendapati raut wajah yang sedikit di di hiasi gurat ketidak setujuan.

"Apa kau yakin ingin memasukkan para ninja muda itu kedalam angkatan perang kita?" tanyanya.

"Terlebih lagi, tim strategi macam apa itu? Mereka masih sangat muda." Sahut yang satunya.

Sang Hokage lagi lagi menghela nafas sebelum menjawab.

"Kalian terlalu meremehkan kemampuan mereka. Mereka adalah daun daun kecil yang akan menjadi penerus konoha. Lagi pula, bukankah aku pernah bilang? Sudah saatnya kita mempercayai mereka."

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Amegakure no sato**

Mata safir sang gadis menatap lekat pemuda yang telah pingsan di hadapanya. Kaki kaki mungilnya melangkah pelan menuju si raven.

"Sasuke... aku pernah berjanji, saat kita bertemu lagi kita berdua akan mati. Namun nyatanya..."

Tangan berwarna tannya terulur dan memapah pemuda yang di panggilnya Sasuke.

"Aku tak bisa membunuhmu. Tetap saja tubuh ini menolak untuk melukaimu. Menyebalkan..." gumam sang gadis.

"**Hey naruto, kita harus segera pergi dari sini. Akan hujan. Dan aku merasakan cakra asing yang mulai mendekat."** Peringat Kyubi.

"Kau benar." Jawab Naruto singkat.

Kaki kakinya sekarang mulai berlari menembus pepohonan di hutan. Menuju goa yang di temukannya sebelum pergi ke sungai tempat dia bertemu Sasuke.

Langkah kakinya bergaung cukup keras di dalam hutan yang terbilang sepi ini.

"**Kenapa kau membawanya?"** tanya Kyubi.

Naruto menghela nafas sejenak. Sedikit enggan untuk menjawab di tempat seperti ini. Walaupun cukup yakin tidak ada orang lain di sekitarnya, tetap sajakan?

Setelah mereka sampai di mulut goa yang di tuju, dia pun angkat bicara.

"Dia temanku kyubi."

Jawaban yang cukup singkat. Sangat singkat malah. Sekaligus tidak masuk akal.

"**Teman katamu? Jangan bercanda bocah. Tidak ada teman yang akan membunuh rekannya sendiri."**

"Ho... kau tahu kata kata itu juga ya ternyata?" sahut Naruto sekenanya.

"**Aku serius."**

Gadis bermata batu permata itu membaringkan tubuh Sasuke di lantai goa. Setelah itu, tangan mungilnya mulai membuat api unggun dengan kayu bakar yang telah di carinya kemarin sore.

Begitu api yang di buatnya menyala, dia pun menghela nafas panjang.

"Dia begitu karena Madara. Lagi pula semua ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Sasuke." Jawabnya setelah sekian lama.

"**Apa maksudmu? Jelas jelas dia sendiri yang memutuskan pergi dari konoha. Membunuh sang pengendali jyubi dan akhirnya menjadi buronan internasional. Bagian mana yang bukan salahnya?"**

Rasa rasanya Kyubi mulai heran dengan pola pikir jinchurikinya ini. Jalan pikiranya selalu penuh kejutan dan sulit di tebak. Bahkan olehnya yang sudah tujuh belas tahun lebih bersemayam di tubuh anak ini.

"Sasuke manjadi seperti ini karena dendamnya. Dan konoha yang menyebabkan semua dendam itu. Di tambah dengan pengaruh buruk Madara, bukan mustahil bukan jika dia menjadi seperti ini?"

Naruto melangkah keluar goa. Di sana hujan masih belum menunjukkan tanda tanda akan berhenti. Tapi syukurlah. Sekarang hanya gerimis. Sehingga dia bisa keluar berbuiru.

"**Hai. Aku bisa mengerti bagian itu. Tapi kenapa kau membawanya bersama kita?** **Bukankah si pengendali jyubi itu hanya menitip pesan padamu, Dan itu sudah kau sampaikan bukan?"**

Nampaknya alergi rubah berekor sembilan itu akan orang orang dari klan Uchiha belum sembuh.

"Hei...hei... bisakah kau tidak menyebut Itachi san pengendali jyubi? Dan perlu kau tahu, tidak semua klan uchiha seperti Madara rubah tua." Respon sang gadis.

Tangan berwarna tannya sekarang sibuk menuliskan kanji ke lima buah kertas mantra di tangannya. Dengan darahnya tentu saja. Di ikuti dengan beberapa buah segel yang terbentuk di tangan mungilnya.

"Goffu kekkai. Fuin."

Lima buah kertas mantra itu hancur. Dan sekarang tergantikan oleh selapis dinding transparan di belakang tubuh sang gadis, dan di sekeliling goa.

"**Goffu kekkai, ne? Untuk apa?"**

"Hanya antisipasi. Kalau kalau ada pengganggu." Jawab sang gadis sambil mulai berlari di antara pepohonan.

"**Hn... dari pada itu, kapan kau kembali ke konoha?"** si rubah kembali bertanya pada jinchurikinya.

Nampaknya dia masih kesal dengan wadahnya yang seenaknya dekat dekat dengan seorang Uchiha.

"Secepatnya. Karena baa-chan pasti marah besar padaku, setelah dua bulan tanpa kabar ini." Sang jinchuriki menjawab sekenanya.

Dia sendiri heran kenapa rubah yang biasanya tak peduli pada apapun ini jadi banyak bicara. Heh...

"**Bersama bocah Uchiha itu? Kau yakin bisa mengikatnya kuat kuat?"**

"Hm...? maksudmu?"

"**Kau seperti membawa singa ke dalam kandang buruannya bocah bodoh"**

Seulas seringaian tampak di wajah sang gadis.

"Ck... sejak kapan kau peduli pada konoha rubah tua? Dan aku yakin Itachi-san mampu membujuk Sasuke. Otak jeniusnya lebih dari cukup untuk melakukan itu."

Sang rubah mendengus kesal.

"dan satu lagi Kyubi. Sebaiknya kau tak banyak bicara. Karena aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi pada buruanku."

Dua buah pembuluh vena bersilang di kepala sang rubah.

"**Dasar bocah kurang ajar. Awas saja kau kalau tanya sesuatu padaku lagi."**

Dan Naruto hanya bisa terkekeh pelan mendengar ancaman yang menurutnya sudah biasa itu.

.

.

.

.

**Sasuke POV**

"ini... genjutsu miliknya."

Mataku menangkap bayangan sayap sayap hitam gagak itu. Dan seketika aku merasa tubuhku tertarik dalam kegelapan.

Tidak... aku yakin ini bukan tsukuyomi. Karena disini gelap. Tempat ini seperti jurang kegelapan tak berdasar.

Aku mengaktifkan mangenkyo sharinganku, karena tsukuyomi hanya bisa di hadapi dengan mata ini. Aku semakin yakin dengan hipotesaku. Karena ini lain. Di sini lain. Kegelapan ini sama sekali tidak tertembus bahkan dengan mata ini.

Di sini juga dingin. Sangat dingin malah. Dan aku juga masih bisa merasakan diriku. Ini seperti nyata, sangat nyata. Aku mencoba melangkahkan kakiku. Mencari setitik cahaya yang dapat menjelaskan keberadaannya.

Kenapa? Kenapa ini? Apa ini genjutsu? Racun? Atau apa?.

Aku bahkan tak yakin aku masih hidup atau tidak. Kaki ku mulai pegal. Setelah sekian lama aku tak juga menemukan apapun. Tidak bahkan setitik cahaya.

"Aniki..." kata itu terucap begitu saja dari mulutku. Panggilan yang pernah beberapa tahun aku lupakan. Yang sekian tahun aku anggap tidak ada.

Hanya musuh. Bukan saudara yang rela berkorban nyawa untukku. Pantas tou-san tak pernah perhatian padaku. Menyadari kebaikan aniki saja aku tak bisa. Bodohnya aku.

"Aniki..." aku minta ma'af. "Aniki..." aku salah. "Aniki..." aku menyesal. "Aniki..." aku menyesal. "ANIKI...!"

Sesak. Dadaku rasanya sakit. Kenapa selalu begini? Rasanya seperti ribuan jarum yang menusuk tepet di ulu hati. Benar benar sakit.

Rasa bersalah ini benar benar seperti penyakit bagiku. Yang tak bisa di sembuhkan, karena memang obatnya tak pernah ada. Kosong. Kekosongan ini benar benar mengerikan.

Entah sejak kapan tangan kananku sudah mencekeram kimono putihku. Berharap rasa sakit ini hilang. Lenyap. Dan kegelapan ini sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Senang rasanya kau masih memanggilku dengan sebutan itu..."

Suara itu. Dan aura yang menyelimuti ruangan ini juga berubah. Lebih hangat.

"Sasuke."

Mataku terbelalak mendengar suara yang sangat familiar itu. Suara yang sering ku dengar dengan nada lembut darinya. Refleks aku langsung menoleh ke sumber suara itu.

Aku hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang terpantul di mata onyx ini. Dia... dia ada di sana. Dengan baju hitam yang sama seperti saat aku terakhir melihatnya. Rambut hitam panjang beserta kulit pucatnya, wajah yang hampir sama denganku, serta mata onyxnya.

Mata onyx yang identik denganku dan menatapku lembut seperti belasan tahun yang lalu. Dan tak lupa pula seulas senyum damai yang sering ditunjukkannya padaku. Aniki ku... Uchiha itachi.

"Aniki..." bibirku bergumam pelan. Tanpa aku sadari aku mulai melangkah maju mendekatinya. Berharap sosok itu bukan ilusi yang akan hilang ketika aku berkedip.

Harapan kembali timbul di hatiku. Untuk bertemu kembali dengannya. Meminta ma'af padanya. Dan berkata aku sangat menyayanginya.

Begitu sampai di depannya, aku langsung memeluknya. Memeluknya erat seperti yang sering ku lakukan setelah dia pulang dari akademi waktu kami masih kecil. Memeluknya erat seperti saat aku kecewa pada sikap tou-san yang sering membeda-bedakan kami.

Dan perasaan nyaman yang kudapat sama. Sama seperti saat aku memeluknya dulu. Yang saat aku memeluknya, semua rasa gelisah di hatiku lenyap. Di gantikan oleh perasan nyaman dan kehangatan yang di bawanya.

Apakah aku salah jika berharap ini semua bukan mimpi? Salahkah aku berharap jika saat dia membalas pelukanku dan mengusap lembut rambutku seoerti dulu ini bukan hanya sekedar ilusi?.

Aku dapat merasakan air mata yang perlahan mengalir turun di kedua pipi pucatku.

"Hn... seorang lelaki tak boleh menangis sasuke." Gumamnya.

To be continued…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N : Gomen minna, harusnya ch ini lebih dari ini, tapi Meika potong. Takut kepanjangan. Dan, ch selanjutnya updatenya juga bakal lama.

Oleh karena itu, berikanlah review, biar Meika semangat ngupdatenya. Karena review ibarat bensin. *timpuked*

See you next chapter...

Special thanks :

**Kaze or wind**

**Misyel**

**Kenshi himura**

**Kuraishi cha22dhen**

**Syifa**

**Tori-chan Nadeshiko**

**Yanz namiyukimi-chan**

**FBSN**

**Hikaru uzumaki**

**And you, all silent readers...**

The End

With the Black roses

Meika-chan


	4. Yakusoku

"Tora.. hebi.. ken.. doragon.. kurappu-shu…".

Gumaman rentetan segel mamenuhi laboraturium gelap yang sarat akan aura kematian itu. Satu-satunya yang pencahayaan yang ada hanya sebatang lilin kecil yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

Perlahan-lahan cahaya biru keperakan yang menguar dari benda – yang belakangan di ketahui sebagai senggok mayat shinobi berikat kepala Kumogakure- di atas meja muncul.

Membuat ruangan itu menjadi terang benderang. Dan menampakkan sesosok pria berkacamata yang seluruh tubuhnya tertutupi oleh sisik ular.

Seringaian jahat bermain di bibirnya ketika cahaya biru –yang biasa di sebut cakra- perlahan-lahan terhisap ke dalam tubuhnya.

Meninggalkan tubuh asalnya yang sedikit demi sedikit menjadi onggokan abu.

"Fu… Fu… korban ke seratus. Dan edo tenseiku akhirnya sempurna. Sekarang, apakah kau bisa menolak tawaranku, Uchiha madara?".

Tawa jahat kembali bergaung di ruangan itu. Tawa yang perlahan menghilang seiring dengan pemiliknya yang mulai bergerak mencapai tujuannya.

Meninggalkan ruangan yang kembali menggelap tanpa cahaya.

Bertambah lagi. Bertambah lagi seseorang yang siap menghancurkan dunia shinobi.

**The fourth**** Great Shinobi World War**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

The fourth Great Shinobi World War © Meika

**Warnings** : Female Naru, OOC, gaje, typo, un-beta

**Pairing** : Sasuke Uchiha X Naruto Uzumaki

**Genre ** : Romance, Adventure, Hurt/comfort

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha sulung itu melepas lembut pelukan adiknya. Onyx hitamnya menatap mata sang adik yang masih terlihat sembab.

"Kenapa Aniki? Apa aku sudah tak berhak memelukmu? Apa aku tak pantas menyentuhmu seperti dulu?", tanya Sasuke dengan suara bergetar.  
Dia sadar tentu saja. Semua yang di lakukannya selama ini membuatnya tak pantas untuk menyentuh orang ini. Dia hitam. Kegelapan selalu menyelimutinya. Sedang 'dia'? Walau sebanyak apapun warna hitam yang menumpahinya, 'cahaya putih' masih tetap menguar dari tubuhnya.  
Sasuke tahu. Mungkin Anikinya sekarang membencinya, menganggapnya adik yang tak tahu terimakasih.

Tapi salahkah dia jika berharap bahwa secuil ma'af itu masih ada -walau kesalahannya mungkin sudah kelewat batas-, berharap jika kasih sayang yang selama ini di berikan orang di depannya ini masih tersisa. Wajar bukan?  
Pria berambut panjang itu tersenyum tipis. Tangan kanannya terangkat dan mengusap lembut air mata yang mengotori pipi pucat adiknya.  
"Tentu saja kau berhak memelukku Sasuke. Aku kakakmu, orang yang seharusnya selalu ada untukmu. Memelukmu saat kau jatuh dan melindungimu saat kau terancam. Tapi aku tak melakukannya. Aku minta ma'af."  
Sasuke mengernyit mendengar perkataan Anikinya. 'Dia minta ma'af? Tidak membenciku? Sebenarnya, hati orang ini terbuat dari apa?'.

Oh... Ayolah Sasuke, kau tak perlu terkejut dengan perkataannya barusan. Tidakkah kau ingat segala perbuatannya dulu?  
Dia yang rela menjadi buronan, di hina, di caci maki, di rendahkan. Bahkan rela di bunuh olehmu. Harusnya kau sudah bisa menebaknya, ne?  
Uchiha bungsu itu menggeleng kuat-kuat, "Aku mohon Aniki... Disini..." pemuda berambut raven itu kembali mencengkeram dadanya yang terbalut yukata putih. Sakit.  
"Terasa sakit. Sangat sakit. Aku tak kuat Aniki, rasa bersalahku selama ini selalu terekam di setiap sel otakku. Merasuk dalam ke jantung yang telah kau biarkan berdetak ini. Terus menggerogotinya perlahan, sesak...",

mata onyxnya menatap tajam yang onyx identik dengannya.  
"Aku jahat. Aku adik yang tak tahu terima kasih. Orang kejam yang dengan entengnya menusukkan pedang ke dada saudaranya. Yang dengan teganya membencimu. Yang memandang rendah dirimu tanpa tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan untukku. Aku... Orang brengsek itu aku Aniki!". Ujarnya dengan nafas memburu.

"...Jangan katakan ma'af lagi padaku, karena... Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu." sambungnya lirih.  
Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Mebiarkan poni hitamnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata. Biar saja dia terlihat lemah.  
Karena pada dasarnya hatinya sudah hancur. Jiwanya sudah habis termakan oleh dendam dan kebencian yang sedari dulu di pikulnya.  
Karena pada dasarnya Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang yang **lemah**.  
Mungkin tubuhnya mampu menaklukkan seribu barisan shinobi yang menghadangnya dengan mudah. Tapi jiwanya, jiwa itu sudah kehilangan arti hidup.

Seolah sehelai bulu yang dapat dengan mudah terombang ambing oleh angin.  
Dia tak kuat untuk tetap bergantung pada apa yang sebagian orang katakan. **'Pulang ke Konoha dan meneruskan tekad Itachi',** Sasuke tidak sekuat itu.

Mereka pikir itu mudah apa? Menjalani hidup seperti apa yang dijalaninya sekarang itu mudah?

Hingga dengan seenaknya melabelinya dengan berbagai hinaan. Dia yakin orang-orang pembual itu tak kan sanggup.  
Begitu juga Sasuke. Jiwanya saat ini tak kuat untuk tetap terang sementara kegelapan terus menghujaninya. Cahayanya telah meredup, sekarang, siapa yang pantas di sebut egois?

"Aku tak pernah memintamu berterima kasih padaku, Sasuke. Menghormatiku sebagai seorang yang telah membuatmu bertahan hidup. Aku tak pernah berharap seperti itu.",

Uchiha sulung itu mengangkat perlahan dagu adiknya. Membuat kedua onyx identik mereka saling bertatapan.  
"Lagi pula, aku... tak sebaik itu." lanjutnya.  
"Aku egois Sasuke. Terlalu pengecut. Kau tentu sudah mendengar dari Madara, Jika aku besar dalam dunia perang besar ke tiga. Saat itu, aku takut menghadapi kenyataan bahwa perang itu akan terulang lagi. Terlalu pengecut untuk mengakui bahwa aku **takut** dan **membenci** peperangan." Itachi menghela nafas pelan.

"Saat itu juga aku sudah memikirkan berbagai cara agar Tou-san mau merubah pikirannya tentang kudeta klan Uchiha. Tapi tentu kau tahu sendiri bagaimana keras kepalanya Tou-san. Hasilnya nihil." Lanjutnya.  
"Perang itu akan terjadi seandainya klan Uchiha masih ada. Dan kau tahu sendiri kelanjutannya. Aku memilih untuk membunuh semua semua keluarga kita hanya karena ke**egois**anku. Membunuh mereka semua hanya untuk mencegah perang yang kutakutkan dan kubenci itu menjadi kenyataan."

pemuda berambut panjang itu tersenyum tipis.  
Sementara adiknya hanya bergeming, Uchiha bungsu itu hanya diam mendengar semua pengakuan kakaknya.  
"Malam itu, aku berencana untuk membunuh semua klan Uchiha. Termasuk **kau.**", agaknya ucapan Itachi kali ini mampu membuat sang bungsu Uchiha melebarkan matanya.

Sementara sang kakak, mengangguk singkat sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.  
"Benar. Termasuk kau. Dan Uchiha Madara sekalian. Aku cukup yakin untuk bisa membunuhnya, dengan membuka **segel** ini lebih dari cukup untuk menghabisi orang itu. Dan setelahnya, aku akan mati. Menyisakan nama Uchiha hanya sebagai sejarah kelam yang lama kelamaan akan hilang. Tapi apa?", tawa miris terdengar dari bibirnya.  
"Aku tak sanggup membunuhmu. Saat melihat matamu, semua rencanaku buyar. Aku berpikir, mungkin tak masalah membiarkanmu. Karena walau bagaimanapun tubuh ini tetap menolak untuk melukaimu. Tapi justru karena semua pemikiranku itulah yang membuat kau jadi seperti ini. Tanpa sadar, aku malah membuatmu berjalan pada takdir yang mengerikan. Tanpa pernah memikirkan sakitnya perasaanmu."  
Sambil memejamkan matanya, Uchiha sulung itu mengela nafas pelan. Perasaannya saat ini terasa sangat lega. Tenang, dan tanpa beban.

Mungkin dia harus berterimakasih pada Kami-sama yang telah memberikannya kemampuan seperti ini.  
"Karena itulah aku minta ma'af. Aku yang menyebabkanmu menjalani hidup seperti ini. Me_"  
"Bersikaplah sedikit egois, Aniki. Pikirkan bagaimana perasaanmu sendiri." potong Sasuke.  
Dia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran kakaknya. Dari semua kalimat panjang yang di dengarnya, sama sekali tidak ada yang menyebutkan bagaimana terlukanya perasaan seorang Uchiha Itachi.

Dia seolah berkata bahwa hidupnya selama ini tenang-tenang saja. Bahwa hidup sebagai buronan yang 'tidak pernah bersalah' itu menyenangkan.  
Itachi tersenyum lembut sambil menepuk pelan puncak kepala adiknya, "Aku sudah cukup egois selama ini Sasuke. Keegoisanku jugalah yang menyebabkan ini semua terjadi. Sekarang, apa kau mau mema'afkanku?"

Bungsu Uchiha itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Andai saja Sasuke sadar ini dari dulu, mungkin sekarang dia tidak sendirian.

Mungkin dia masih bisa merasakan hangat pelukan kakaknya.  
"Peluk aku, Aniki."

XXXXXXXXXX

_Amegakure no sato_

"Khu... Khu... Uchiha madara." lelaki itu terkekeh pelan, tanpa memperdulikan bahwa orang di depannya merasa -sangat- kesal akan kedatangannya.  
"Ho... Yakushi Kabuto, bagaimana kau bisa tahu keberadaanku?", orang yang di panggil Madara itu tersenyum meremehkan. Walau itu semua masih tertutupi oleh topeng yang di kenakannya.  
"Jangan meremehkanku Madara-sama," seringaian licik masih bermain di wajah yang tertutupi oleh sisik ular itu.

"Aku yang mantan mata-mata akatsuki di lima negara ini tentu dapat dengan mudah tahu akan keberadaanmu."  
orang di depannya mendengus pelan. Meski tertutup topeng berlambang rikudo sennin yang di pakainya, Kabuto tahu benar bagaimana ekspresi Madara saat ini.

Bisa di pastikan, orang yang mengatakan akan menyatukan dunia ninja itu pasti kesal akan 'kunjungannya' yang tiba-tiba.  
"Kurasa kau tidak datang untuk sekedar menyapa 'teman' lama. Apa tujuanmu?", ujarnya datar. Madara merupakan orang yang di anugrahi kesabaran minim. Dan dia sama sekali tidak mau kesabarannya habis hanya untuk mendengar ocehan tak berguna dari bawahan Orochimaru itu.  
"Baiklah, sepertinya kau tidak bisa di ajak berbasa-basi", Jeda sejenak. "Aku kemari untuk menawarkan kerja sama denganmu."  
Hening. Hanya suara gerimis dan angin yang berhembus di hutan yang mereka pijak yang terdengar, menimbulkan deru mengerikan.

Seperti aura yang terpancar dari kedua orang ini.  
"Kerja sama? Apa yang bisa kau berikan hingga berani menawarkan kerja sama denganku?" tanyanya.  
"Sesuatu yang besar tentu saja. Dan dapat ku pastikan, ini akan membantumu dalam perang yang kau buat.", Jawab Kabuto.

Tentu saja dia tahu, Madara bukan orang yang bisa dengan mudah untuk di ajak bekerja sama. Walau begitu, Kabuto yakin rencananya kali ini akan berhasil. Tawarannya kali ini bukan sesuatu yang dapat dengan mudah di tolak, bahkan oleh seorang Uchiha Madara.  
Merasa senang akan pikirannya, pria bermarga Yakushi itu menambahkan, "Dan ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau tolak, Madara-sama."  
Sementara itu, pria Uchiha itu memutar bola matanya bosan. Tawaran macam apapun yang di berikan oleh orang di depannya ini, dapat di pastikan tidak akan membawa keuntungan baginya.

Yang ada hanya tusukan dari belakanglah yang mungkin di dapatnya.  
"Aku tak tertarik.", Ujarnya sambil bersiap meninggalkan tempat itu.  
Mendengar itu, lelaki berambut perak tersenyum tipis. Dia lalu merapal beberapa segel.  
Tiba-tiba, baru selangkah berjalan pria berusia seabad lebih itu di kejutkan oleh munculnya lima buah peti mati dari dalam tanah.  
'I... Ini', batinnya dengan mata terbelalak. Otomatis Madara langsung menoleh pada pria yang sekarang memamerkan seringaian lebarnya.  
"Fu..Fu... Terkejut? Benar, ini sesuai dugaanmu. Edo tensei. Ninjutsu legendaris yang dimiliki oleh Nidaime hokage-sama. Menakjubkan, ne?"  
Pria uchiha itu menggeram pelan. 'Bagaimana bisa Kabuto memiliki jutsu itu? Ck sial...'

Kriet...

Kelima peti mati itu terbuka, menampilkan sederet ninja legendaris dari kelima negara. Kabuto membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Ninja berambut abu-abu itu rasanya bisa mencium aroma kemenangannya di perdebatan kali ini.

Dan masih setia menampilkan seringaian jahatnya tentu saja, "Bukannya ini sangat menguntungkanmu? Aku bisa memperkuat angkatan perangmu dengan ini. Dan_"  
"Apa yang kau minta?" Tawa kejam seorang Yakushi kabuto kini bergaung di hutan yang sepi itu.

"Huft.. kau memang cepat tanggap ya?" Lagi, seringaian liciknya terbentuk.

"Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang mengalahkan Orochimaru-sama."

"Kenapa Sasuke? Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?" Madara sama sekali tidak menyukai ini. Jika dia kehilangan bocah itu_

"Tenang saja, aku hanya ingin bertarung dengannya. Pemuda Uchiha yang dikaruniai segudang kemampuan jenius. Pemuda yang pasti penuh akan bakat menakjubkan aku akan tahu seberapa kuat diriku." Ujarnya sambil mempertahankan seringaiannya.

Kabuto tentu saja tidak menyebutkan tujuan sebenarnya. 'orang ini tak perlu tahu akhirnya.' Dia dapat melihat keraguan di mata lelaki di hadapannya. 'Apa sebenarnya rencanamu pada Sasuke?' keraguan untuk menyerahkan sesuatu yang –sangat- berguna berguna baginya.

Sementara itu, Madara masih bergeming. Dia tidak akan semudah itu menyerahkan Sasuke.

Uchiha bungsu itu merupakan satu-satunya kunci dalam rencananya.

Jika dia mati, maka habis sudah. Dan Madara harus mengulangi semuanya dari awal. Terlebih, purnama merah tinggal sebulan lagi.

Walau begitu, tawaran orang di depannya ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa diremehkan. Dia cukup yakin dengan kekuatannya sendiri, seratus ribu Zetsu di tambah dengan delapan bijuu rasanya cukup untuk membungkam aliansi ninja.

Tetapi jika Kabuto memutar haluan dan bergabung dengan mereka –walau kemungkinan itu kecil, tetapi yang terburuk tetap harus di perhatikan, ne?- itu bisa mempersulit Tsuki no me berjalan.

'Aku tidak boleh gegabah. Salah sedikit saja, maka semua akan berantakan. Mungkin aku harus menunggunya hingga selesai. Lagi pula, dia juga akan mati.'

Akhirnya, setelah menghela nafas pelan, Madara pun menjawab, "Baiklah. Aku terima. Tapi Sasuke akan kuserahkan setelah perang usai. Selama perjanjian ini berlangsung, aku akan mengawasinya dua puluh empat jam."

Kabuto tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Madara. 'terjebak.'

"Tak masalah. Kita partner sekarang."

To be continued…

XXXXXXXXXXX

A/N : Gomen minna sama,,,, meika baru bisa update sekarang. Lama banget ya? Pendek lagi.

*dilempar reader ke kali* Saiia bener2 kehabisan ide buat fic ini,

selain itu, sekolah masih menjadi faktor utamax *sok sibuk lo!*.

Salahin aja tuh kepsek yang gak pernah kasih libur… *jduaakk*.

yang hobi FBan, add meika donk nama FBx meika "Claire OnyxShappire D'automne" *panjang amat tu nama?* ayo berteman….!

Soal kanehan dan kegajean yang ada, meika tau banget og, karena itu, segala pertanyaan, kritik dan saran langsung sampein lewat review ya?

Oh… reader yang membaca A star for me, tenang ja, sebentar lagi update og. Cz draftnya dah jadi. Tinggal ngetik. *kayak gak tau lamanya author kalo ngetik*

Yang belum baca, baca gih.. terus review deh… *promosi aja lo!*

Ea, -lagi- yang gak punya akun or anomin sekarang bisa review… ayo2 review….

See you next chapter….

Special thanks:

_**Ishimaru **_

_**Lisian Clyne - The Night Fairy**_

_**mechakucha no aoi neko**_

_**icha22madhen**_

_**Yuuchan no Haru**____**999**_

_**Namikaze Shiruna Kuruta**_

_**Lillya Hozikawa**_

_**Rafi Orion Black**_

_**And you…. Who love this story,,,,**_

With the dark roses

Meika


	5. Kanojo wa watashi no unmeidesu ka?

Kembali, hanya keheningan yang menemani kedua Uchiha di tempat-entah-apa ini. Setelah Itachi menjelaskan semua perkara dan detil yang ia ketahui tentang Jyubi dan pengendalinya, sang adik hanya diam. Tak merespon barang satu kata pun.  
"Sasuke_" 

"Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang, aniki?", Sasuke akhirnya menyuarakan apa yang ada dikepalanya. Ia tahu, kakaknya tidak akan membuang-buang waktu untuk menggunakan Kinjutsu dari Tsukiyomi-nya yang bisa mengendalikan waktu, hanya untuk berbasa-basi dan meminta ma'af. Pasti ada yang lebih penting dari pada itu. 

"Ah... Kau tidak sabaran sekali," Jawab Itachi. Pria berkuncir itu tersenyum sekilas sebelum melanjutkan, "Lindungi Kyubi." 

Sasuke mengangkat alis dan menyahut heran, "Kyubi?". 

"Ya. Seperti yang ku katakan tadi, kita hanya mempunyai dua kemungkinan. Madara sudah mendapat Kyubi dan kehancuran dunia yang sudah bisa dipastikan, atau mengamankan Kyubi hingga lewat purnama merah dan menggunakan kemungkinan itu untuk melawan balik." Itachi mengambil nafas di jeda kalimatnya. "Dan karena kemungkinan pertama belum terjadi, kau harus bisa memanfaatkan keadaan ini." 

Sasuke mendecak, "Bagaimana kau bisa yakin Kyubi belum tertangkap? Aku sudah mendengar langsung dari Madara kalau ia berhasil membekuknya, aniki.", Protesnya. "Lagi pula," Tatapannya mengeras. "Kehancuran dunia sama sekali bukan urusanku." 

Lagi-lagi sang Kakak hanya bisa menghela nafas menanggapi protes adiknya. Ia tahu Sasuke pasti memprotes. Walau begitu, tak ada salahnya mencoba bukan?  
Itachi kembali bersuara, "Kau bisa berbicara denganku, merupakan bukti nyata kalau Kyubi belum tertangkap. Kau bisa bertanya pada orang yang bersamamu sekarang. Dialah Kyubi, Sasuke." 

Tak ayal mata Sasuke melebar mendengar ini. Orang yang bersamanya... Kyubi?  
Otaknya kembali mengulang rentetan kejadian siang tadi. Berkunjung ke sungai, bertemu kunoichi yang menyebalkan dan akhirny_  
Tunggu dulu, kunoichi-yang-menyebalkan? Seingatnya sore ini dia hanya bertemu dengan kunoichi itu. Lalu, apa itu berarti_ 

"Simpan pertanyaanmu, Otouto.", Sela Itachi. Tentu Uchiha sulung itu tahu. Banyak pertanyaan yang pasti akan di lontarkan adiknya. Dan dia tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni. Cakranya sudah hampir habis. Terlebih lagi, nampaknya ada yang menggunakan edo tensei padanya.  
"Dan aku mohon, jangan bahas soal itu lagi.", Lanjutnya. "Mata dan kekuatanku sekarang ada padamu. Secara otomatis, kewajiban 'itu' juga menjadi milikmu. Kau pengendali Jyubi yang di persiapkan Madara Sasuke. Lagi pula, bukankah resiko mendiamkan 'kekuatan' Rikudo sudah ku jelaskan?" 

Sasuke memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Aku mengerti." 

Uchiha Itachi tersenyum puas. Semuanya berjalan seperti harapannya. Ia tahu, setelah ini adiknya akan baik-baik saja. Tak akan ada lagi rasa khawatir yang menelusup ke hatinya. Karena Itachi yakin, 'dia' pasti mampu menjaga Sasuke.  
"Sampai jumpa lagi, Sasuke." Ujar Itachi sambil memberi satu jentikan ringan di dahi Sasuke. Membuat sang korban kembali mengingat kebiasaan manis di masa lalu mereka. 

"Ap_" 

"Saat kita bertemu lagi, lawan aku seperti saat terakhir kita bertemu. Karena saat itu aku tidak akan mengalah. Dan jika semua ini selesai, akan ku ajak kau menemui ayah dan ibu." 

Jawaban Itachi kini hanya menjadi sayupan. Tubuh di depan Sasuke dengan cepat berubah menjadi desiran angin yang membelai lembut wajahnya. Meninggalkan jejak hangat, yang menjadi manifestasi kasih sayang seorang kakak yang tercurah padanya hingga akhir hayat.  
Sasuke kembali memejamkan mata. Menikmati sentuhan terakhir dari kakak tercintanya.  
'Aku pasti menepati janjiku, Nii-san.'  
Dan setitik embun di sudut mata, menjadi saksi bisu ikrar Sasuke padanya. 

Dia... Yang menjadi kakak terbaik untuknya...

**The fourth Great Shinobi World War**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

The fourth Great Shinobi World War © Meika

**Warnings** : Female Naru, OOC, gaje, typo, un-beta

**Pairing** : Sasuke Uchiha X Naruto Uzumaki

**Genre **: Romance, Adventure, Hurt/comfort

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 : ****Kanojo wa watashi no unmeidesu ka?** (apakah dia takdirku?)

_Amegakure no sato_

"Hah... Hujan ini menyebalkan!", Satu lagi keluhan terlepas dari bibir ninja berambut pirang panjang ini. Kaki-kakinya lincah melompat di antara pepohonan. Bergegas menuju goa tempatnya berteduh. Malam ini, hujan masih betah berada di Amegakure. Tentu saja hal ini memegang andil dalam merosotnya suhu udara. Tak heran, kunoichi berwajah manis sewarna tan ini mengeluh. 

**"Hentikan ocehan-tidak-berguna-mu itu bocah. Telingaku panas mendengarnya**.**"** Suara berat di pikirannya menginterupsi rentetan keluhan yang masih mengalun dari sang kunoichi. 

"Aku tidak peduli pada keadaan telingamu Kyubi.", Tanggap Naruto −nama si kunoichi tersebut− santai.  
Setelah beberapa saat, goa yang di tuju akhirnya terlihat. "Sampai jug_" Gumaman Naruto terpotong saat mata safirnya melihat sesuatu.

Atau lebih tepatnya seseorang. 

Pemuda beryukata putih itu sedang berdiri di depan goa sambil menengadahkan wajah. Seolah menantang butiran air hujan yang turun dari langit.  
Naruto melangkahkan kakinya. Mendekat perlahan ke arah orang yang masih berdiri membelakanginya. 

"Berhenti.", Satu kata bernada datar dari orang di depannya membuat Naruto menghentikan langkah. 

"Sasuke..", Panggilnya kemudian.  
Sasuke menoleh dan membalikkan badan. Menunjukkan ekspresi datar yang terpatri pada wajahnya yang seputih salju, serta mata onyx yang menyorot dingin, hampa, dan kosong. Rambutnya yang biasa jabrik melemas karena hujan. Sekilas, potret wajah Sasuke yang seperti ini mengingatkan Naruto pada salah satu rekannya di Konoha. 

Ahh... Konoha, ya? 

Kalau di ingat-ingat sudah lama juga ia tidak pulang. Sebenarnya, kunoichi berambut pirang ini sangat ingin kembali ke Konoha. Ia ingin bertemu Tsunade, Kakashi sensei, Sakura, dan semua teman-temannya. Ia rindu mereka semua. Yang menjadi masalah hanya kesiapan hatinya. Apa dia sanggup menghadapi rentetan pertanyaan dari semua orang mengenai wujudnya nanti? Dalam hati Naruto menggeleng. Dia tidakbelum siap menghadapi ekspresi dan pendapat semua rekannya tentang ini_ 

"Lawan aku.", Suara datar Sasuke menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. "Eh?"

**... **

Sasuke berbalik dan menemukan sesosok kunoichi bermata safir di fokus utama mata onyxnya.  
'Apa dia benar-benar Kyubi? Naruto?' beragam pertanyaan berloncatan tak tentu di otaknya. Logikanya menyangkal, meski Itachi tadi sudah berkata kalau orang yang bersamanya adalah Kyubi, tetap saja, hampir sepuluh tahun mempercayai fakta Uzumaki-Naruto-adalah-lelaki mengekang erat logikanya untuk percaya. Satu cara terpikir di otak Sasuke.

'Mungkin dengan bertarung aku bisa mengenalinya lebih jauh. Kebiasaan seseorang bukan hal yang mudah berubah.'  
Pikiran itu juga yang membawa tangan kanan Sasuke langsung mencabut Kuranagi dan menerjang cepat ke arah Naruto yang masih melotot tak percaya padanya.

TRIING

Denting pedang yang beradu dengan kunai terdengar. "Apa-apaan kau brengsek?", Satu teriakan di lontarkan Naruto sambil melompat mundur.  
Dilihatnya, Sharingan Sasuke sudah di aktifkan. Pertanda kalau niat rekanmantan nya itu serius. 

Tak berselang lama, kuranagi milik Sasuke kembali nyaris menebas leher kiri Naruto. Kunai di tangan kanannya kembali terangkat untuk menangkis pedang. Sayangnya, kali ini Sasuke mengalirkan chidori ke kuranaginya. Sehingga kunai Naruto perlahan terbelah dengan diiringi bunyi yang memekakkan telinga. 

Memanfaatkan pedang Sasuke yang masih terjepit oleh kunainya, Naruto menjejakkan kaki kirinya dan melayangkan satu tendangan berputar ke tangan Sasuke yang memegang pedang. Membuat pedang itu terlempar beberapa meter.  
Ekspresi Sasuke masih tidak berubah, kedua tangannya sibuk membentuk segel dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan. 

_"Chidori senbon!" _

Ratusan jarum Chidori yang melesat ke arahnya membuat Naruto melompat ke pepohonan untuk menghindar. 

"Kau ini kenapa, hah? Bukannya tadi aku bilang kalau aku datang baik-baik?", Dan Naruto kembali melompat ke dahan pohon lainnya sebelum jarum chidori yang lain mengenainya.

"Balas seranganku, bodoh! Jangan cuma menghindar!", Bentak Sasuke. 

Langsung saja Uchiha itu menghilang dan muncul di belakang Naruto. Sasuke melayangkan satu pukulan ke pipi kiri Naruto yang langsung di hindari sang gadis dengan merunduk. Kembali, Naruto menjadikan kaki kirinya sebagai tumpuan di dahan pohon dan meluncurkan tendangan ke rusuk Sasuke. Kali ini kena, karena dahan pohon yang sempit untuk menhindar, serta guyuran air hujan yang membuat permukaannya licin. 

_"Kagebunshin no jutsu!"_, Dua orang clone Naruto langsung menyerang Sasuke dengan kunai terangkat. Uchiha bungsu yang tadi sempat terkena tendangan memutar tubuhnya dan menjejakkan kaki di pohon terdekat. Di tangan kanannya, Chidori sudah terbentuk. 

'Satu kesamaan.' batin Sasuke. 

Sasuke menyerang cepat dua clone di depannya. Chidori miliknya mampu mengenai mereka telak. Menimbulkan kepulan asap yang memberi kesempatan pada tubuh asli untuk bersembunyi. 

'Trik murahan.', pikir Sasuke. 

Tetapi, tidak ada sedetik ia berfikir demikian, Sasuke langsung melompat ke udara begitu menyadari kunoichi yang menjadi lawannya menghancurkan dahan pijakannya dengan 'Rasengan? Berarti dia memang Naruto?' 

"Cukup main-main bodohmu ini, Sasuke!", Bentak Naruto pada Sasuke yang sekarang berdiri angkuh di dahan pohon lain. Walau butiran air hujan sedikit mengganggunya, tapi sepasang sharingan merah menyala itu masih terlihat jelas. 

"Aku tidak pernah bermain-main denganmu.", Balas Sasuke. Tanpa sadar, seringaian puas terbentuk di bibirnya. Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kaki dan menerjang Naruto yang sekarang sudah menyiapkan rasengan.

_"Chidori!" _

_"Rasengan!"_

Dua jurus hebat itu beradu. Keduanya kembali merasakan sensasi yang sama. Chidori dan Rasengan kembali beradu setelah sekian lama.  
Seperti saat sebelumnya, dua orang itu merasa kalau akan bawah sadarnya tertarik. Melemparkan mereka ke sebuah tempat asing yang entah kenapa terasa familiar. Sebuah tempat yang hanya di isi warna putih**(1)**.

Naruto menatap manik hitam Sasuke. Dapat dilihatnya, tatapan yang keluar dari onyx hitam pekat itu masih sama. Tak berubah seperti saat mereka bertemu jembatan setelah Sasuke membunuh Danzo. Sorot mata datar dan kosong yang sebenarnya menutupi rasa sakit berkepanjangan yang di rasakan pemiliknya.

Dan Naruto sangat tidak suka itu.  
Saat melihat sorot mata sasuke, rasa benci pada dirinya sendiri menyeruak ke permukaan. Padahal ia selalu sesumbar akan menjadi Hokage dimasa depan. Selalu berkata akan menjadi ninja terhebat yang pernah ada. Tapi sekarang apa? Hokage, heh? Ninja terhebat macam apa yang hanya menolong temannya sendiri tidak pernah mampu?

"Hanya kau yang mampu menyelamatkan Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto.", Kata-kata Itachi kembali muncul di pikirannya. Menjadi tonik tersendiri di saat semangatnya mengendur.  
'Tidak hanya Sakura-chan, dia yang kakaknya pun percaya padaku. Yah... Sekarang bukan waktunya menyesal.', Tekadnya mantab.

"Aku sudah pernah berkata kalau aku senang bertemu denganmu, kan?", Gadis itu berkata sambil tersenyum lembut. "Sekarang, aku akan mengatakannya lagi. Aku benar-benar senang bertemu denganmu, Sasuke."

Wajah tanpa ekspresi masih dipertahankan oleh Sasuke. Sama sekali tidak ada keinginan untuk membalas atau menyangkal ucapan Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi, kata-kata macam apa yang harus ku ucapkan padamu, hampir semua sudah terucap. Kau pasti masih mengingat semuanya. Tapi satu hal yang perlu ku tegaskan.", Naruto menarik nafas panjang di jeda kalimatnya. "Pulanglah Sasuke, Konoha masih menunggumu."

Hening sejenak dan tawa sinis terdengar.

"Jangan pernah menggabungkan kata 'pulang' dan 'Konoha' di depanku.", Desis Sasuke.

Begitu ucapan Sasuke berakhir, kesadaran kembali menghampiri keduanya.

Hujan deras dan tubuh yang terpental oleh kuatnya jutsu masing-masing, menjadi hal pertama yang di rasakan Naruto. Ia menjejakkan kaki ke pohon terdekat dan menjadikannya tumpuan untuk berputar. Dapat dirasakan nafasnya sudah terengah. Di tubuh barunya, stamina dan intensitas cakra yang dapat dikeluarkannya menunjukkan perbedaan yang signifikan jika dibandingkan saat ia masih berwujud laki-laki**(2).**

Hanya bertarung dengan taijutsu berkecepatan tinggi di tambah dengan kagebunshin dan rasengan saja sudah membuatnya kehabisan nafas. Terlebih cakra kyubi sekarang sudah terpisah dengannya**(3)**. Sukses menjadikan seorang Uzumaki Naruto tidak bisa bertarung terlalu lama tanpa melepas cakra Kyubi. Kuso...

Mata safirnya menyapu Sasuke yang mendarat mulus beberapa meter didepannya dan langsung berlari cepat ke arah Naruto. Merasa tidak ada kesempatan menghindar, Naruto mengambil empat buah shuriken dan melemparnya ke arah Sasuke. Sepersekian detik berlalu dan yang dirasakan sang kunoichi adalah punggung yang beradu dengan pohon dan logam dingin di urat lehernya. Serta... Sepasang sharingan yang menatap nyalang ke arahnya.  
"Konoha tidak pernah menungguku. Kalian hanya ingin membunuhku. Mencoba memusnahkan nama Uchiha yang dulu sempat di puja-puja.", Ujar Sasuke dingin. Genggaman kunai di tangan kanannya menguat. Sementara tangan kirinya di gunakan untuk mengunci kedua tangan Naruto. "Kalian hanya sekumpulan orang munafik yang mengatasnamakan perdamaian."

Naruto membuka kedua matanya yang sempat tertutup. Dapat dilihatnya darah segar mengucur dari pipi dan bahu kiri Sasuke. 'Tampaknya dia tidak menghidari serangan terakhirku.'

"Aku...", Naruto menghela nafas singkat dan kembali berkata, "Aku mengerti rasa bencimu pada Konoha, Sasuke. Aku juga mengerti rasa sakit macam apa yang selama ini kau rasakan." Jeda sejenak, dan Sasuke masih bergeming di tempatnya.  
"Tapi kumohon, kali ini saja. Tahan dendammu sebentar. Biarkan perang yang akan terjadi ini berakhir, dan aku janji. Saat semuanya usai, akulah orang pertama yang akan melawanmu di gerbang utama saat kau datang menyerang Konoha.", Lanjut Naruto.

Seperti yang lalu, frasa itu mengalir tanpa setitik pun keraguan yang tersirat. Kokoh, layaknya dinding es yang mampu membuat api dendam yang menggolak di hati Sasuke perlahan menjinak. Permata safir Naruto menatap langsung onyx tak bercela di depannya. Tatapannya melembut, saat ia merasakan cengkeraman di kedua tangannya mengendur.  
Manik hitam Sasuke melebar mendengar frasa yang tak asing itu. Kakinya mundur selangkah, seiring kedua lengannya yang melemas dan menggantung pasrah di sisi tubuhnya.

Kenapa lelak−gadis ini selalu mampu meluluh lantahkan semua dendam yang menjadi bentengnya? Entah itu dengan tindakan atau pun hanya dengan sederet kalimat yang mau tak mau diakuinya mampu membuat hati menghangat. Frasa sederhana, yang selalu mampu menembus kegelapan terdalam di hati Sasuke. Sekaligus mampu menarik jiwanya yang sudah lama tercabik agar berani bangkit dan merasakan sekecap manis kasih sayang. 

"... Hanya kau yang akan mati saat itu.", Rasanya Uchiha itu ingin merutuki mulutnya sendiri saat menyadari bahwa getaran dalam suaranya terlihat jelas. 

"Cobalah percaya padaku, Sasuke.", Kata Naruto sambil melangkah maju. Yang otomatis mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. "Karena aku temanmu. Dan akan selalu menjadi temanmu. Sama, seperti saat kau bersedia menjadi teman pertamaku." 

Kedua tangan Naruto terulur dan membawa bungsu Uchiha itu kedalam pelukannya.  
Sasuke masih dalam masa kagetnya, benar-benar terkejut saat kehangatan asing yang familiar mendera tubuhnya. Kedua matanya yang masih melebar pun tambah terbelalak saat menyadari bahwa lelak-gadis itu merengkuhnya.

Beberapa detik pun berselang dan keadaan masih sama. Sungguh ajaib, karena tidak ada gelagat penolakan dari si Uchiha (mengingat sifat Uchiha yang-sangat-tidak-suka-disentuh-itu). Rasa hangat yang familiar mampu membuat Sasuke memenjamkan mata.

Sungguh nyaman, hampir sama dengan pelukan seorang ibu yang entah kapan terakhir di rasakan oleh Sasuke. Tanpa sadar, kedua tangan pucat itu terangkat, balas mendekap orang yang merengkuhnya. Memeluknya erat, dan membiarkan emosi serta kesedihan, bercampur dengan setitik kelegaan yang mulai menyeruak.  
Untuk kali ini saja, biarkan ia menunjukkan semua rasa sedihnya. Mengungkap semua kesakitannya tanpa takut kehilangan pegangan. Biarkan ia menjadi 'Sasuke', hanya 'Sasuke' tanpa nama besar Uchiha dan semua kutukannya. 

Naruto hanya bisa mengusap-usap punggung lelaki yang sekarang menyurukkan kepala ke ceruk lehernya itu. Dia tahu, beban yang di bawa temannya ini berat. Sangat berat malah. Seperti saat tetesan air hangat yang sangat berbeda dengan hujan kali ini menyapa lehernya.  
Naruto ingin sekali membantu orang yang berarti baginya itu. Tapi dia tahu, tidak ada obat untuk menyembuhkan luka yang telah membusuk di hati Sasuke. Mungkin hanya bentuk kasih sayang dan kepedulian dari seorang teman yang mampu -paling tidak- menutup luka itu. Kunoichi itu sangat berharap, sentuhan ringan yang di berikannya dapat menyampaikan semua kepeduliaan yang ia rasakan pada Sasuke. Membuat sang Uchiha itu percaya kembali pada kasih sayang seorang teman.  
"Lakukan sepuasmu Sasuke. Buang semua yang mengganggu di hatimu.", Bisik Naruto.  
Malam ini, guyuran hujan menjadi saksi bisu atas titik balik takdir yang terjadi di kehidupan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

…

_Kazekage's room, Sunagakure no sato_

Gaara membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam beberapa detik. Kembali, gulungan bersegel resmi Konoha menyapa pandangannya. Sang Kazekage mengangkat wajahnya dan mempertemukan pandang dengan tiga orang ninja Konoha yang sedari tadi juga terdiam. "Apa Hokage-sama juga mengirim undangan ini ke negara lain?", Tanya Gaara tanpa mengubah emosi. 

"Kami tidak di beritahu info detailnya Kazekage-sama. Hokage-sama hanya menyuruh untuk mengantarkan gulungan itu dan membawa balasan secepatnya. Beliau tidak mengatakan apapun perihal isi dan masalah yang terkait dengan gulungan yang kami bawa.", Jawab Sai mewakili ke tiga temannya. 

Gaara mengangguk singkat dan segera mengambil sebuah gulungan dari laci meja kerjanya. Tangannya bekerja cepat, menulis balasan sekaligus memberi segel resmi pada gulungan tersebut. "Bawa ini.", Tangannya terulur dan menyerahkan gulungan berwarna coklat muda itu ke tangan Sai. "Sampaikan pada Hokage, kabar selanjutnya akan ku kirim secepatnya.", Lanjut Gaara.  
"Baik, Kazekage-sama.", Ujar Sai. "Kalau begitu, kami permisi." 

"Tunggu.", Suara datar dari sang Kazekage membuat ketiga ninja itu kembali menoleh.

"Apa Naruto masih di Konoha?", Tanya Gaara sambil memandang lurus Sai yang sekarang melirik ke arah Ten-ten dan Lee. Bimbang antara mau menjawab atau tidak. Ketiganya gelisah. Tentu mereka masih ingat tentang pesan yang di berikan Hokagenya. "Jangan katakan apapun". Keberadaan Jinchuriki di suatu desa merupakan rahasia penting yang tidak boleh seenaknya di bagi dengan orang lain. Walaupun itu negara sekutu. 

Melihat kebimbangan ketiga ninja itu sang Kazekage kembali menambahkan, "Aku bertanya bukan sebagai Kazekage, pandang aku sebagai teran Uzumaki Naruto. Tolong jawab pertanyaanku."  
Mendengar kalimat ini, Ten-ten terdiam sejenak dan mengangguk singkat ke arah Sai. Ia yang sempat ikut dalam misi penyelamatan Kazekage bertahun lalu kembali ingat akan ikatan apa yang terjalin di antara mereka. Melihat reaksi rekannya, Sai memutuskan membuka suara. Meski dia baru mengenal Naruto dan tidak pernah tahu apa yang pernah terjadi di antara dua jinchuriki- atau tepatnya jinchuriki dan mantan jinchuriki -ini, pandangan mata Gaara di tambah reaksi Ten-ten cukup membuatnya berkesimpulan kalau sang Kazekage memang bermaksud tulus. Katanya, "Naruto sedang menjalani misi khusus ke luar desa dari Hokage-sama. Dan mohon jangan tanyakan misi apa itu, karena kami benar-benar tidak tahu." 

Jeda sejenak dan respon dari Gaara pun kembali terdengar, "Baiklah, kalian boleh pergi. Dan... Terimakasih atas jawabannya."  
Ketiga ninja itu mengangguk dan pintu ruangan yang tertutup menjadi awal keheningan yang tercipta di ruangan Kazekage. 

"Gaara..", Temari yang sedari tadi diam di sebelah sang Kazekage sekarang angkat bicara. "Ada apa Temari?" Jawab Gaara tanpa memandang ke arah Kakaknya. Mata sewarna emeraldnya masih sibuk menatap pintu ruangan yang baru saja tertutup.

"Berikan aku satu alasan kenapa kau menyetujui aliansi itu tanpa mendiskusikannya dengan Go-ikeban? Kau tahu sendiri kalau para orang tua bodoh itu begitu senang mencari kesalahanmu.", Matanya sibuk memandang Gaara yang sekarang berjalan pelan ke jendela. "Jangan bertindak ceroboh mengenai hal ini Gaara, walau konoha sudah pernah menolongmu_" 

"Temari," Potong Gaara. "Kau tentu tahu, pertemuan 5 kage setahun yang lalu gagal karena Iwa yang tiba-tiba memutar Haluan**(4)**." Dan persoalan tentang Madara juga sudah di ketahui semua negara. Ancaman yang di berikan orang itu benar-benar berbahaya. Karena itu kita membutuhkan negara aliansi yang tidak hanya kuat tetapi harus bisa di percaya." 

Temari terdiam mendengar ini. Dalam hatinya masih terselip keraguan. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja di waktu krisis seperti ini menjalin aliansi dengan suatu negara tanpa pikir panjang, dapat menjadi bom waktu yang berbahaya. Iwa yang pindah halauan tahun lalu juga menjadi pertimbangannya. Bagaimana kalau konoha juga melakukan hal yang sama? 

"Kau tahu apa isi gulungan tadi?" tanya Gaara. Dan tanpa menunggu respon dari kakaknya, ia kembali menambahkan. "Hokage menjelaskan kalau gulungan Daftar kekkai dan peta lengkap konoha dicuri. Ada indikasi Iwa yang melakukannya. Kau tahu aturannya bukan?"

"Jika suatu Negara kehilangan gulungan sepenting itu, harus di rahasiakan dari siapapun. Termasuk negara aliansi karena di khawatirkan akan di manfaatkan oleh pihak-pihak tertentu.", Jawab Temari dengan mata melebar. Hal sepenting itu? Hokage memberitahukan hal sepenting itu? 

"Benar." Kazekage itu sekarang memandang lurus pada temari. "Kepercayaan merupakan hal terpenting untuk membentuk aliansi yang kuat. Beliau mempercayakan hal sepenting itu pada kita. Jika mengingat jasa Konoha pada Suna dan kerja sama yang telah terjalin selama ini, rasanya sudah cukup menjadi alasan."  
Temari mengangguk mantap. Jawaban Gaara cukup untuk menghapus keraguaannya. Yang bisa di lakukannya sekarang hanya percaya dan memberi dukungan penuh pada adiknya. 

"Tapi... Gaara.", Nada suara Temari yang terkesan hati-hati membuat Gaara yang sempat memandang ke luar kembali menoleh. "Ya?" 

"Apa maksud pertanyaanmu yang terakhir tadi?" Tanya Temari sambil melayangkan tataran penuh selidik ke mata sang adik.  
"...Tentang Uzumaki naruto?" Sang Kazekage menghela nafas tak kentara dan kembali memalingkan wajah.

"Aku 'menginginkannya' Temari." pernyataan singkat itu membuat Temari terperangah.

Bagaimana bisa? Setelah sekian lama adiknya masih menginginkan hal terlarang itu?

"Tapi Gaara, Uzumaki Naruito itu lelak_"

"Sekarang mungkin tidak."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Biiju yang tersegel di tubuh jinchuriki akan mempengaruhi dan mengendalikan tubuh wadahnya hingga usia wadah tujuh belas tahun yang merupakan batas kekuatan biiju itu. Dan satu fakta yang pasti, Kyubi adalah jantan.", Jawab Gaara tanpa memandang Temari.

Mata Temari sekali lagi melebar. Walau Gaara hanya menyebutkan potongan info tanpa detail yang jelas, otaknya mampu menangkap kemungkinan yang mampu membuatnya terperangah. Itukah alasan Hokage mengirimnya pada misi khusus ke luar desa?

"Gaara.. jangan katakan_"

"Benar, Temari." Mata emerald tajam itu sekarang memandang mantap kearah kakaknya. "Ada kemungkinan kalau Uzumaki Naruto adalah perempuan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued….**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N:**

**: tempat warna putih yang saya maksud adalah alam bawah sadar, yang udah baca komik vol 52 pasti ngerti deh.**

**: Karena wujud Naru udah berubah, otomatis cakrax dia nggak sebanyak waktu dia masi jadi lelaki, perbedaan cakra cow cew kan signifikan banget *digeplak karna seenaknya***

**: cakra kyubi sekarang emang dah ke pisah ma Naru, ada koq di manga.**

**: Di fic ini, hachibi dah ke tangkep karma campur tangan Iwa, n juga berubah haluan jadi sekutu madara karma alas an tertentu.**

**Mohon ma'af soal keterlambatan updatex, fic ini sudah berkali-kali meika ubah karma ga dapet fell yang cocok. Ma'af juga karna kali ini meika juga gak bisa blz review,,,,**

**Selain tu ada gag yang ngerasa kalo alur yang di gunakan meika lambat banget? Apa perlu meika cepetin? Sampaikan pendapat kalian lewat review ya….**

**See you next chapter….**

**Review, please?**

**Meikakuna**


End file.
